Divine inspiration
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE!. The second story in the Sidney Chonicles. Sidney is acting very strange.
1. A simple exchange

Divine inspiration  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Dislaimer - Most of the characters in this fic are owned by WB and Stan Lee. I only own a very small few of them, you should be able to tell which ones are mine, well by now anyhow. I don't own channel five, its a British Tv channel. I don't own Egypitan mythology AT ALL. In fact, i don't know very much about it, so if i get something wrong, please point it out nicley. But please don't shout at me :)  
  
Okay people, as promised, this is the second story of the 'Sidney chronicles'. Yes more from out favorite feline mutant. If you are new to the world of fanfiction.net, welcome. I warn you all now though, if you want to understand this fic, you really should read my first fic 'I turn to you', 'cause otherwise, you'll be so lost, you'll need a compass.  
  
Good news, i can finally see season two episodes over here. There on a sunday morning show, its been going on for weeks, and i didn't even know! Oh god, now i'm writing in verse... Anyway, to get to a point, i will soon have season two characters in my fics, maybe not this one, but once i have a good idea about the characters, they will be in. I've only seen 'Growing Pains' yet.  
  
And now, on with the show:  
  
Chapter one - A simple exchange.  
  
She sat at her table outside the cafe and sighed. She looked at her watch, he was running late. She drummed her fingernails on the tables surface, staring at her now cold cup of tea. She looked out at the coast around her, it really was a beautifull place to live. She had left her home to live in Britain a few months ago and, though she hadn't lived there long, she loved it. Her name was Alice Clearwater, well, it was now, she told herself, it was just one of the many names she went by. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with sea air and sighed. She was brought out of her trance by the sight of a rather plump and shady looking man jogging over to her. He was terribly out of breath and was wheezing, he'd obviously rushed to meet her. She waved her hand in the air so he could see where she was. He nodded to her and walked over, collapsing in a spare chair at her table. "I'm sorry i'm late Miss Clearwater", he said, "the traffic was murder". "I don't have time for petty excuses", said Alice, her English accent came out strong, "do you have it?". "You don't get anythin' until i see my payment", said the man. Alice rolled her eyes. They were all the same, penny pinching, money grabbing idiots. But they got the job done at least. Alice reached into her handbag and put a brown paper envelope on the table. The man grabbed it greedily and opened it, pulling out a handfull of money. He gave a little laugh and began thumbing through it. "It's all there", said Alice, "three hundred thousand pounds, every penny". The man still counted it when he was done, he gave a satified nod and pocketed the cash. "Now where is it Frankie?", asked Alice, starting to loose her paticence. Frankie stood up and laughed. "Well it was lovely doin' buisness with you Miss, but consider the deal off", he said starting to walk away, "i decided that the pretty stick could get a much higer buyer elsewhere". "Really?", said Alice, with a smirk on her face, "pitty you didn't copperate with me Frankie, you could have made a lot more than that pocket money. Oh well". With that she clicked her fingers, out of nowhere a huge dog came stalking up, growling. Frankie stared at it in terror, it was then he realised it wasn't a dog, it was a wolf!. He gave a shout of surprise and terror and bolted, running as fast as he could, the wolf hot on his trail. He smiled when he saw the entrance to the park, he could loose thing in there. But suddenly a tiger appeared from out of the bushes, blocking the entrance to the park. Other visitors screamed in terror and started to run around like headless chickens. The tiger ignored them completely, it's eyes were set on Frankie, it gave a low threatening growl. Frankie started to back away from the tiger, his eyes wide with fear. Behind him he heard another growl. Frankie turned around slowly, it was the wolf, its hackles raised, its teeth bared. From the crowd, Alice walked up, as she passed the wolf, she patted it on the head. "Frankie, Frankie, Frankie", she said, shaking her head, "you really should have known not to run away from me". "Here take it", said Frankie in a panicked voice, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a long elongated shape covered in newspaper, "take it but please, don't hurt me. I'm beggin' you, as a human bein'". "You see, thats where i have a problem", said Alice, "i'm not a human being". With that she clicked her fingers and the tiger and wolf advanced on Frankie. "No, no, please", Frankie screamed. His voice was soon drowned out by the shouts and screams of the crowd as the animals brought him down. After a while, the man fell silent. Alice walked over and gingerly pushed Frankie's body with her foot. "He's dead", she said to the animals, "come on, lets go before the police show up". The animals seemed to nod their heads and followed Alice away into an alleyway. Within seconds, the police had arived, cop cars all over the place, sirens blaring. A few horrifed onlookers pointed to the alleyway where Alice and the animals had fled. The officer in charge gave the signal to his squad to follow him, guns ready. He got close to the alleyway entrance and took a deep breath, he took his gun off the safety catch and swiftly turned into the alleyway. "Police freeze!", he shouted. Then he gased in shock. The alleyway was empty. It ran into a dead end, so there was no way out other than the way he had just come in, with the exception of a fourty foot wall on either side, but no one could climb that. The officer looked around baffled, he couldn't figure this one out at all. As he ordered his squad to check around for clues, he looked up at the wall again. On top of the wall there were three pigeons, cooing and acting..well..like pigeons. The man wrinkled his nose at the birds, he hated pigeons. They suddenly took to the sky, appearing to be carrying a stick between them. "Stupid birds", he muttered, then continued on his search.  
  
  
  
A few hours later reporters were all over the site. One of them was stood by a wall in the alley, fluffing up her hair. "Your on in five", started the cameraman, "four, three". He made the two and one sign with his hands then pointed at the woman. "This is Dinane Thomason reporting for channel five news", she said, in a serious reporter voice, "i am here at the scene of a horific murder which took place early this afternoon. One Frank 'Frankie' Holtz was brutally attacked then killed by a tiger and a wolf, who appeared to be under the control of one Miss Alice Clearwater. The murderer and her animals ran into this very alley before it apears disapearing into thin air. Police are baffled. The victim was found with a large ammount of money on his person, the police refuse to dislose exactly how much. Was Alice Clearwater after this money?. Lets speak to officer John Calloway who was at the.....". Buzz. A 16 year old boy flicked the televison off. He looked up to a girl the same age as him who was sitting at a table in the small ground-floor flat which was their current abode, she looked thouroughly engrosed in something lying on the table. "I have got to admit sis", he said, standing up and walking over to her, "you did real good. Mother would have been proud. But was it worth it for...a stick?". The girl looked up, her blue eyes blazing. "It isn't a stick you idiot!", she said, "its a sistrum". "Whatever", said the boy with a shrug, "it looks like a stick to me Dop". "Its from ancient Egypt Mimic", said Dopleganger, rolling her eyes, "its thousands of years old". "Okay, its a really old stick", said Mimic, walking over to the fridge and starting to rummage around in it,. "This 'stick' is said to have been owned by the cat godess herself", said Dopleganger, touching it gently, "if this is truly Bastet's sistrum. Well....". "It'd be worth alot more than you paid for it?", asked Mimic, looking up from the fridge. "No...i mean yes..oh that isn't the point", said Dopleganger throwing her hands in the air, "it would give us so much power..We could become, all powerfull, we could control many things we could even...become imortal!". "And then we can bust our dear little brother out of that prison he was cast in", came a voice from the corner of the room. "Geez Imitate, how long have you been lurking there?", said Mimic, holding a hand to his chest. "A few hours", said Imitate with a shrug. "Your brooding again aren't you?", said Dopleganger, more of a statement than a question, "you'll get your revenge in time you know". "Yes, i know", said Imitate with a sigh, "have you deciphered the hyroglyphs yet Dop?". "I'm working on it", said Dopleganger, looking it over, "its very complicated". "Well work on it faster", said Imitate, "the sooner we get out of this dump, the better. You were sure not to leave any clues to our whereabouts on the body?". "No", said Dopleganger irritably, " you should know, you WERE there, oh fearless tiger leader". Imitate narrowed his eyes at his sister before turning to face his brother. "Mimic, did you ensure that dear miss Alice Clearwater will wake up in time for her arrest?", he said with an evil grin. "Oh yeah", said Mimic with a smug smile, "the 'anonymous tipster' aka me. Told the police that she was hiding underneath the pier, they'll find her soon enough. She should wake from her hypnotism when the police arrive. It wish i could see her face when she's convicted of a murder she didn't commit". "Good", said Imitate, clapping his hands, "and bravo to our stunning actress who got miss Clearwater's personaility down to a tea". "I only did it for the sistrum", muttered Dopleganger, "you know i don't approve of all this killing". "Don't be such a wimp", said Mimic, taking a bite out of a sandwich, "you want to get Pickles out don't you?". "Of course i do", said Dopleganger defensivley, "he's our little brother!. I'm not going to abondon him. But one thing i do want to know is what sort of revenge are you planning Imitate?. You have been brooding about those mutants since....'the accident'". "It was no accident", spat Imitate, "they murdered our mother and i will get my revenge. Starting with that horrid little housecat, she will be the first to fall, mark my words. Now get to work dechipering Dop, even if it takes us a week, we are going to dicover what is writen on that stick". "Easy for you to say", said Doplegenger, "all you have to do is sit there and watch me do all the work.". "Just get on with it".  
  
  
  
While this was going on, the trio were unaware they were being watched by a small black cat sitting on the windowsill. The cat narrowed it's eyes at the triplets, and the sistrum the girl was examining. The cat gave a low growl and hopped off the windowsill, starting to move away from the building. It stared up and the sign on the building, as if it was trying to note the name and street it was on. Satified, the cat trotted down the street with it's tail in the air, it rounded a street corner and padded out onto the beach. It looked around for a second before seeing what it wanted, a hotdog vendor was selling his food on the beach, there weren't many tourists this time of day, so buisness was slow. The cat padded towards him, sat by his leg, mewed and waited patiently. The vendor looked down in surprise, but smiled when he saw the cat. "Well hello there my fine freind", he said, reaching down and stroking the cat between it's ears, "what have you been up to today?". The cat purred contentedly. "I bet your hungry", said the vendor with a smile, "the usual?". The cat gave a mew and licked its lips. Cats never really like to do tricks, only if it is to their own advantage. Cats much prefer to train humans, and the cat had got this particular human very well trained. The vendor gave a loud laugh and reached into his cart, pulling out a hot dog sausage. "Here you go my friend", he said with a grin, "be carefull, its hot". The cat gulped it down and gave a purr of gratitude, rubbing arcoss the man's legs. The man chuckled and gave the cat a pat on the head. "Now off with you, before you get me fired", he said with a laugh. The cat duly trotted off down the beach, at least it had fed now. It shortly came to a cave and walked in, its eyes glowing in the dark. It followed the darkened route for a while before it saw a shaft of light which told it that it had reached it's destination. The cat clambered out of the small hole to come out in a different part of town. Nearby stood a public museum, the door remained wide open. The cat slowly snuck through the door and walked purpousfully through the building, it knew exactly where it was going. The cat finally came to a stop at the ancient Egypt exibit. One of the cases was empty with a sign explaining that the exhibit had been stolen, and asked the public to come forward with any imfortaion about its whereabouts. The cat knew this was the sistrum, it had known for a long time. Suddenly it felt itself being picked up and carried out of the museum by a pair of rough hands. "No cats allowed", said a hard voice, throwing the cat out into the street. The cat gave a low growl before trotting off again. It soon past a group of stray moggies who were fighting over a scrap of meat. The cats instantly stopped squabling as the cat past and lay low to the ground. Anyone who was watching and didn't know better would say they wre bowing, but people were much more sensible than that, cats didn't bow. The cat walked past the others of it's kind with an air of authority before turning into a different alleyway where a box lay filled with blankets. It was gratefull for the old ladies that seemed to adore putting these boxes all over town for strays, and it climbed into the box and lay down. Now all it had to do was bide its time and wait. It had waited for a long time, and it could now feel it's time getting close.  
  
  
  
So what do you think for the first chapter?. I bet you didn't expect to see the triplets again did ya?. He he. Well remember that all reviews are aknowleged and reviewers will be given praise and thanks, theres nothing like knowing what the people think. Until next time then... 


	2. Back in Bayville

Divine inspiration  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Dislcaimer: Sorry, i own squat. You people know who i own, if you want to use any of my characters, just ask first :)  
  
Lets give thanks to the good people who reviewed my work shall we? Miah Tolenky - Yes i love your story, keep up the god work. Red witch - Yes, this one will be...sureal to say the least :) Eileen - I'm working on the blocky parargraphs thing. I don't understand why it's showing up like that, i don't write it like that. I'll try various things until one works, sorry, it must have hurt your eyes, it hurt mine! :P  
  
Thanks guys :)  
  
Chapter 2 - Back in Bayville.  
  
  
  
The Xavier institute for gifted yongsters stood in its grounds in Bayville, New York. All around were the sounds of summer. Birds chirping, children playing....  
  
"WHERE IS IT?".  
  
And the bickering of teenage mutants.  
  
Sidney Cagney came storming down the stairs of the mansion with a look on her face that could melt a hole in the wall. Any mutant that heard crouched down, hoping to avoid any unplesantness that could be directed at them. Sidney hadn't been the easiest person to get along with in the last few weeks. Kitty Pryde looked up from the book she was reading to smile at Sidney.  
  
"What have you lost Sid?", she asked, being very carefull how she placed her words. The feline mutant frowned, her tail swishing in anger.  
  
"I can't find my guitar", she said, crossing her arms, "i have to be at the Shack in ten minutes and i can't find it anywhere. I can't exactly go on without it. Oh man, Big Al's gonna kill me!".  
  
It had been a good few months since Pickles had been locked away and Sid had got her job. Now her act was considered a regular part of the Shack's programme.  
  
"Did ye think of where ye saw it last?", asked Tally with a nervous smile.  
  
"If i knew where i saw it last i wouldn't need to look for it", said Sidney with a low growl.  
  
"I was just tryin' te help", squeaked Tally, hiding behind Evan's chair.  
  
"Sorry Tally", said Sidney with a sigh, "it's just that i haven't been sleeping well lately. I guess i'm just a little overworked, tired and grouchy. A bad combination".  
  
"You still having those nightmares?", asked Evan.  
  
"Yeah", said Sidney with a sigh, "still the same thing. Theres a glowing stick and then a woman with a cat's head who keeps telling me that she needs my help. Its really freaky".  
  
"Maybe you should, like, go talk to the professor", said Kitty.  
  
"Yeah, i will", said Sidney, "but first i have to find my guitar. I'm late enough for work as it is. I'm going to have to search every room in this...".  
  
She was interupted by the sound of someone twanging guitar strings, badly. Pietro Maximoff walked happily into the common room with Sidney's guitar in his arms.  
  
"Hey guys, i really think i'm getting the hang of...", he stopped dead when he looked up, "oh...errr.. hi Sid".  
  
He quickly hid the guitar behind his back.  
  
"What are you doing with MY guitar?", said Sidney with a snarl, advancing on the speedy mutant.  
  
"I was just learning how to play", he said with a shrug, backing away, trying not to make direct ey contact with Sidney.  
  
"Well practice on Rogue's guitar", said Sidney, crossing her arms, "now hand it over because i don't have the time to maim you".  
  
Pietro sighed and handed Sidney her guitar back.  
  
"Okay okay fine", he muttered, "Rogue won't let me near her guitar".  
  
"No wonder why", said Sidney, holding up her guitar, "you've put it out of tune. Do realise how long it takes me to tune this thing?. I'm just going to have to go on without it, assuming i still have a job when i get there. Kurt. You home?".  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Suddenly Kurt Wagner appeared by Sidney's side.  
  
"Ja i'm home", he said with a smile, "vhats vrong?".  
  
"I don't suppose you could be the best blue fuzzball in all the world and 'port me over to the Shack?. Pretty please?", said Sidney with a smile, "i will owe you one, big time". Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. All the girls knew that Kurt would do anything for any of them, he was too much of a gentleman to turn them down.  
  
"Okay, hang on", he said, holding out his arm, "i'll get you there in a flash".  
  
"Thanks Blue-boy", said Sidney with a smile, grabbing hold of Kurt's arm.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Within seconds, both mutants were outside the Shack. Sidney quickly switched on her image inducer.  
  
"Thanks Kurt", she said with a smile, "i just hope i don't get fired".  
  
"Good luck Sid", said Kurt, he gave a cautionary glance around in case anyone was looking.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
He disapeared in a cloud of brimstone. Sidney sighed and walked into the club, preparing herself for the worst. As she entered, there was a big crowd staring at the stage, obviously waiting for her act. She quickly walked through the staff only door and headed for her prep room. She was stopped by a frowning Flo.  
  
"Your late honey", she said, putting her hands on her hips, "the crowd aint happy people".  
  
"I'm really really sorry Flo", said Sidney taking off her jacket, and running a hand through her hair, "one of my housemates stole my guitar and put it out of tune. I'm gonna have to go on without it".  
  
"Okay honey", said Flo, opening the stage door, "i'll just play background music. Now get out there before they start a riot".  
  
Sidney chuckled and walked out onto the stage. As soon as she showed her face, the crowd cheered. Sidney smiled and walked to the microphone. She noticed most of the audience were teenagers. Big Al had got what he wanted, young intrest in his club.  
  
"Hello everyone", she said in her best cheerful voice, even if she didn't feel cheerfull at all, "right. Today i don't have a guitar. Thats what comes from living with a bunch of idiots".  
  
The crowd laughed, most of them knew exactly who Sidney lived with.  
  
"So our background music will be provided by the wonderfull Flo. Well, my set today was supposed to be accomapnied by guitar, but that isn't going to happen, so i'll take requests. What do you guys want?".  
  
The crowd started shouting different songs all at once. Sidney sighed, it was going to be a LONG night.  
  
  
  
By the time she got back home, Sidney was exhasted. She reminded herself NEVER to ask for requests again, everyone had wanted their own song played. Sidney walked into the common room and collapsed in a chair with a sigh, switching off her image inducer. The holographic image around her fizzled and died, leaving her looking like her true form again. She switched the tv on and flicked aimlessley through the channels, eventualy landing on the world news. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt two hands on her shoulders. She turned around to see her boyfriend, Todd, grinning at her.  
  
"Tough crowd?", he asked.  
  
"You have no idea", said Sidney with a sigh, "i forgot how persistant we Bayvilleians were".  
  
Todd chuckled and massaged Sidney's shoulders.  
  
"Pietro is hidin' from ya. He said somethin' about ya gonna maim him 'cause he put ya guitar outtta tune".  
  
"Oh, i will get him", said Sidney, "as soon as i get some sleep".  
  
"Kitty said ya were still havin' those nightmares", said Todd worridley, "you okay?".  
  
"Yeah", said Sidney with a sigh, "i think all this workload is getting to me, i'll have to ask Big Al for some time off".  
  
"Ya should", said Todd with a smile, "'cause iv'e known ya long enough ta know how nasty ya can get when ya loose sleep".  
  
"I'll pretend i didn't here that", said Sidney, crossing her arms.  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked at the news. Suddenly something made her sit bolt upright. On the screen they were talking about a robbery which took place on the English coast. The newscaster was saying that it was a sistrum from ancient Egypt, it was priceless. The picture that accompanied it shocked Sidney even more, it was the stick in her dream. Sidney pointed to the screen.  
  
"Thats it!", she said, her eyes wide.  
  
"Whats it?", asked Todd, puzzled.  
  
"Thats the stick in my dream", said Sidney, "okay, this is kinda freaking me out now".  
  
"Not much freaks you out", muttered Lance as he walked in.  
  
"I'm not kidding guys", said Sidney, "that sistrum is the exact same thing thats in my dreams".  
  
Lance glanced up at the tv and nodded knowingly.  
  
"Oh yeah", he said, "Kitty was talking about that earlier. Its supposed to have been owned by some cat goddes chick. I can't rember her name.."  
  
"Bastet", said Sidney, then noticed the guys staring at her, "well i DO communicate with cats you know. Come on, you think animals don't have religions?. Cats worship Bastet, it's kinda a world-wide accepted religion for all felines".  
  
"So what does this Bastet goddess do?", asked Todd, sitting down.  
  
"Well", said Sidney, thinking, "shes the goddess of fertility, cats, fire, music, good luck, lots of things. Oh she was also an avenger god.....i think".  
  
"An Avenger?. Like on the tv?", came Freds voice as he walked into the common room, follwed by Rogue.  
  
"Ya'll an idot Freddy, ya know that?", muttered Rogue, "whats all the shouting about?".  
  
"Sidney says that that sistrum thing is the stick that appears in her nightmares", said Todd, gerking a thumb at the tv.  
  
"Oh yeah", said Freddy, "thats the one that was stolen from the museum. Some guy got killed in that same place on the same day. Weird huh?."  
  
Everyone blinked at Freddy, looking shocked.  
  
"What?", said Fred, "i watch alot of Tv".  
  
"I'm starting to think that it wasn't a concidence", muttered Sidney, "what happened to the guy Fred?".  
  
"They said he was attacked by a wolf and a tiger", said Fred, "they were supposed to be controled by some woman, Alice something. Anyway, her an' her animals ran off into this dead end alley, there was no way out. But when the police got there, they were gone. The thing is, this Alice girl doesn't even exist, they can't find any records on her".  
  
"Thats....disturbing", said Lance.  
  
"I just wanna know what this has got to do with me", said Sidney with a sigh.  
  
"Maybe ya'll should talk to the professor?", suggest Rogue.  
  
"I don't know..", said Sidney, "its kinda late. I wouldn't want to disturb hi..".  
  
*Its perfectly alright Sidney. Come to my study now, the sooner we know what the problem is, the sooner we can fix it*.  
  
Todd suddered.  
  
"Man i hate it when he does that", he said.  
  
"Its at times like this, i miss the boarding house", said Lance, "at least we had our privacy there".  
  
"I hear that", said Sidney, getting up and walking to the professors study.  
  
  
  
Sidney stepped out of Xaviers study a few hours later and sighed. He had only recoverd what she had alreadyd dreamt, and he couldn't make out where it came from. He told her that he would work on it, and for her to get some rest. Sidney hoped that with the dream out of her head, she might get some sleep, she hoped. As she started to head to here room she was stopped by Lance.  
  
"Pietro wants to talk to us all in his room", he said, pointing to Pietro's door.  
  
"Why dies he want to talk to us now?", said Sidney, putting her hands on her hips, "i'm still mad at him".  
  
"I don't know, but he said it was Brotherhood only", said Lance with a shrug.  
  
"Okay fine", said Sidney, "but if its not good, i'm going to maim him".  
  
They entered Pietro's room to find Fred and Todd alredy there. Pietro looked up and smiled.  
  
"Godd were all here", he said happily, "you guys are so going to love me".  
  
"After what you did to my guitar, i serverly doubt that", said Sidney, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh i think you'll forgive me after hearing this", said Pietro smugly.  
  
"Well spill it yo", said Todd.  
  
"I, the great and gorgeous Pietro Maximoff", said Pietro, "have got you all a little present. Well....for all of us really".  
  
"What is it?", said Fred, "please tell me you haven't cooked again".  
  
"Better", said Pietro, "follow me".  
  
With that, he headed out of his room, beckoning the others to follow.  
  
"Okay, i really don't like the look of this", said Sidney.  
  
"Lets just humor him", said Lance, "if he does something we don't like, we'll just set miss sleep deprived over here on him".  
  
The others followed Pietro, he had started going out of the mansion.  
  
"Comeon comeon", said Pietro, "gee you guys move slow".  
  
"Not all of us have super speed yo", said Todd, hopping from the top of the staircase to the ground.  
  
"Okay, come on, lets go", said Pietro.  
  
"I really hope this doesn't end in a trip to the river", mutterd Lance.  
  
Pietro led the others around Bayville, much to the protests of his 'family'. They finally stopped not far off from where the Brotherhood house once stood.  
  
"Close your eyes", said Pietro.  
  
"No way", said Sidney, crossing her arms, "its enought that youv'e dragged us through half of Bayville. I am NOT closing my eyes, especially with you around".  
  
"Oh just do it Sid", said Lance, closing his eyes, "you know he's more persistant than you. We might as well get it over with".  
  
"Fine", muttered Sidney, closing her eyes, "but if anything happens to me, your fully reponsible".  
  
The small group followed the sound of Pietro's voice as they climbed a hill. The sound of heavy duty machinery could be heard.  
  
"Why do i suddenly feel very worried?", said Todd.  
  
"Okay stop", said Pietro, "okay. One two three, open!".  
  
Lance, Todd, Fred and Sidney opened their eyes and gasped at the sight before them. They were stood on the grounds of their old home all around were machinery and workmen, rebuilding the old victorian house.  
  
"They won't be done for a while", said Pietro, "what do you think?".  
  
"You..you did this for us?", said Lance, suprised.  
  
"Yep, i pulled a few strings and got them to rebuild it", Pietro said proudly, he turned to Sidney, "am i forgiven".  
  
Sidney put her hand to her chin and hummed thoughtfully. She then grinned and ran over to a very suprised Pietro, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes", said Pietro dreamily.  
  
"Yeah you do that", said Sidney with a laugh, "this is..amazing. Thanks Peety".  
  
"I don't know ho ya pulled it off man", said Todd with a grin, "but its great".  
  
"Well thank you", said Pietro taking a bow, "did you expect any less from the great Maximoff?".  
  
"Wow", said Fred, "its gonna be nice to get back home".  
  
"Yeah", said Lance with a smile, then his face fell, "what am i gonna tell Kitty?".  
  
  
  
So, you like?. I hope so, remember to review people. I couldn't have the 'hood living with the x-gee.., err x-men forever. Until next time.. 


	3. A clue unearthed

Divine inspiration  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sidney, Tally, Al, Flo, Pickles, and the triplets. I don't own Spanish soap operas. I appologise if my making fun of them causes any offense, but i like making fun at soaps in general. Oh, the 'Push him down the stairs' gag is really from Friends, 'The One Where It All Began (Pilot) ', i just couldn't resist using it, it cracks me up every time, but it isn't mine.  
  
Well, looks like iv'e sloved the bunched up paragraph problem. Yay for me :D  
  
Its that time again, all hail to the reviewers!  
  
Eileen: Good, i'm glad it worked, darn fanfic.net..oh well  
  
Pixiechick - So do i, but i like them in the 'hood house too, they still have a while of mansion living yet though..  
  
Miah Tolensky - Yes, nice, new rebuilt house. :)  
  
Red witch - Glad you like, you don't have to wait long, here it is :D  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - A clue unearthed  
  
  
  
"Your leaving?".  
  
Lance sighed as he looked at Kitty's heartbroken face. This was harder than he thought it would be.  
  
"Well, not for a while yet", he said, giving a small smile, "it'll take a few months for them to rebuild".  
  
"Oh great", said Kitty saracstically, "i get to spend a few months with you, lucky me!. What about US Lance, don't you care anymore?".  
  
"Of course i care", Lance groaned, "but you know as well as i do that the Brotherhood could never really fit in here. We told you from the start it was only temporary".  
  
"So what?", said Kitty, crossing her arms, "we just have to, like, go back to being enemies again?".  
  
"Kitty, we were going out when the Brotherhood house was still up", said Lance, this was getting difficult, "and i never stopped being a member of the Brotherhood, none of us did".  
  
"I just don't know why you can't stay", said Kitty, tears starting to form in her eyes, "you have everything you ever need here. Why would you want to go back..THERE?".  
  
"Because it's our home Kitty", said Lance, putting a hand on her shoulder, "the instuitute's nice and all, but it isn't where we belong".  
  
"Well maybe i don't 'belong' in your perfect little world either", snapped Kitty, jerking her shoulder away, "so why don't you just leave me alone Alvers!".  
  
With that, she started to run off, sobbing. Lance tried to grab her arm, but she just phased right through it. He watched Kitty run upstairs and sighed. She only ever called him 'Alvers' when he was in big trouble. He shook his head slightly and trapsed into the common room, sitting on a chair and holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Whats up with you Rocky?", asked Rogue, looking up from the tv.  
  
"I blew it with Kitty", he said, not even looking up, "she didn't take me leaving very well. She even called me 'Alvers'".  
  
"Ouch", said Rogue, wincing, "she must be pretty mad at ya'll".  
  
"You got that right", said Lance, "i didn't want to upset her, but....".  
  
"The mansion ain't home?", said Rogue, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, right", said Lance, "i just wish i could make her understand that".  
  
Rogue sighed and stood up.  
  
"Okay Rocky, consider yerself lucky ah'm in a good mood", said Rogue with a smile, "ah'll go talk to her. But you owe me one buddy".  
  
"Thanks Rogue", said Lance with a sigh, "i just hope she'll listen to you".  
  
"Ah'm her roomate", said Rogue with an evil smirk, "she ain't go no choice in the matter".  
  
"Good luck", muttered Lance as Rogue walked up the stairs to the room she and Kitty shared.  
  
  
  
Kitty was sobbing on her bed when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Go away", she said, her voice muffled by her pillow.  
  
Instead of going away, she heard the door open and someone step inside. She groaned and sat up, frowning.  
  
"I said go away!".  
  
"It's ma'h room too", said Rogue with a chuckle as she entered, "ya'll can't kick me out that easily".  
  
"Oh...its you Rogue", said Kitty with a sniffle, "sorry i shouted. It's just...i can't belive Lance would do this to me".  
  
"Do what?", said Rogue, crossing her arms, "go back to his home?".  
  
"I thought he liked me", Kitty pouted, "but it's obvious he doesn't".  
  
"Are you serious?", said Rogue, raising an eyebrow, "that guy's been head over heels for ya'll since he first layed eyes on ya, ya'll know that".  
  
"Then why is he leaving?", said Kitty, looking at the floor.  
  
"'Cause he doesn't belong here", said Rogue with a sigh, sitting on Kitty's bed and putting an arm over her roomate's shoulder, "let me tell ya'll something Kitty. When a'h first moved inta the Brotherhood house, a'h thought it was ma'h home. But a'h found out that a'h didn't really feel at home there at all. A'h just wanted somehere to live where ma'h power...well, wasn't that big a deal. But when a'h got closer to you guys, and learned the truth, a'h realised that a'h belonged here, not there. You ain't got no idea how much it hurt me when a'h had ta tell the guys a'h was leavin', ta live with the enemy no less. They were like a family to me, an' a'h was leavin' them, it was hard. An' a'h didn't even love one of them. Think how hard it is for Lance. He's gotta leave ya'll behind after ya'll are finally together, but he can't stay. He belongs with his family in the Brotherhood, thats where he knows he's supposed ta be . He can't change that any more than a'h could change it when a'h lived with them, no matter how much he or a'h wanted to".  
  
Kitty blinked for a second, taking all of this in. Rogue had never really spoke that much about her life in the Brotherhood. Looking at her friend now, she realised how much Rogue had cared about the Brotherhood, they were like her first family. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"I've been a terrible person", she said, "iv'e got to go appologise to Lance".  
  
"Yeah, ya'll go do that", said Rogue, "an' Kitty?".  
  
Kitty stopped and turned to face Rogue.  
  
"Ya'll not a terrible person", she said with a smile, "ya'll shoulda seen how the boys reacted".  
  
"How DID they react?", asked Kitty.  
  
"Freddy went ta the kitchen and ate everything, includin' some old baking soda that had been there even when Todd moved in", Rogue said, counting off the Brotherhood members with her fingers, "Lance went all broody and sat watching a blank tv. Todd went to his room an didn't come out fer two days. An' Pietro, he grabbed hold of ma'h leg an' begged me not ta leave. A'h had ta knock him out ba'h touchin' him so a'h could get out the door. So technically, ya'll acted pretty well".  
  
Kitty giggled.  
  
"That made me feel better", she said, "thanks Rogue".  
  
With that, Kitty phased through the wall and headed downstairs. Lance was still sitting in the chair looking downcast. Kitty smiled and walked up to him, he looked up at her.  
  
"I'm really sorry Kitty", he beagn, "i just..".  
  
"I know", said Kitty, "its me that should be sorry, you have to, like, live where you have to live. I should respect that".  
  
She gave Lance a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry", she said.  
  
"Its okay", said Lance hugging her back, "and we don't have to split up. Were just....living in different places, thats all".  
  
"Yeah", said Kitty with a smile, she jerked her head to the sound of Pietro and Evan fighting somewhere in the mansion, again, "well at least, like, we'll get those two apart".  
  
  
  
A while later, the mutants were watching tv in the common room. Jean had gone out on a date with Duncan and a while later Scott left, saying he had 'buisness' to take care of. Pietro and Evan were sitting on opposite sides of the room, after being 'removed' from around each others throats a few hours before. Sidney was asleep on the sofa next to Todd, her head on his shoulder. On the tv was a Spanish soap opera. Kitty walked into the room with Lance. She took one look at the tv and groaned.  
  
"You guys are watching that again?", she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Why do you guys bother if none of you can speak a word of Spanish?", aksed Lance with a chuckle.  
  
"Pure entertainment value Rocky", said Todd, shifting his shoulder slightly, making Sidney mutter something about candy floss.  
  
"Well whats happened then?", asked Lance with a smirk.  
  
"From vhat i can guess", said Kurt, rubbing his chin, "ze pickle eating opera singer vent on a date vith ze janitor guy".  
  
"Aye", said Tally, pointing at the tv, "and just now, the guy the looks a wee bit like George Clooney bought the rich waitress a burger. But she dinnae want it because it has mayo on it".  
  
"Hey she's gonna push him down the stairs!", said Pietro exitedly.  
  
"Push him down the stairs, push him down the stairs", the group chanted, as if on cue, the actress pussed the man down the stairs everyone cheered as he fake-rolled down and lay on the bottom. Sidney woke up with the sudden shouting.  
  
"Arrrh!", she said, jumping up, "who, whatzat?".  
  
"Why don't ya just go up ta bed Sid?", said Todd with a sigh, "ya too tired, plus ya need ya sleep".  
  
"Todd's right", said Tally, "ye not doin' yeself any favors stayin up this late".  
  
"Oklay, okay i'm going, i'm going", said Sidney, getting up and walking to the door, "godnight everyone".  
  
"Night Sid", everyone said in unison and turned back to the tv.  
  
Sidney chuckled to herself and walked to her room. She got into her nightclothes and climbed into bed, she was soon fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Sidney found herself in a area that was completely white, it didn't seem to have any walls or boundaries at all, just white. She looked around, trying to find a way out.  
  
"What is this?", she shouted, "let me out!".  
  
Suddenly, the white turned to sand, she felt scorching heat. In the distance, she could see pyramids. A woman walked over to her, her head covered with a cloak. The woman beckoned Sidney to follow her. Even though she didn't want to, Sidney could feel herself following this woman. Suddenly, they were both in a very different place, Sidney looked around, she knew where she was. She was outside a museum just outside of Bayville. The woman removed her cloack to reveal that she had a cats head. She looked at Sidney for a second the pointed to the museum. Sidney found herself inside the museum standing in front of an exhibit. The cat-headed woman pointed to it. Sidney walked up to the glass and peered in, in the glass case there was a book, open to reveal a lot of writing that Sidney couldn't read.  
  
"I don't understand", said Sidney, looking up at the woman, "what can i do. I don't understand the writing".  
  
"You will", said the woman, even though her lips didn't even move, "you must help me. You must recite the incantation, and soon".  
  
"But i....", started Sidney, but the woman was begining to vanish.  
  
"You must help me or all is lost", she said, suddenly disapearing.  
  
"Wait!", shouted Sidney, running over to the spot where the woman had been, "don't leave me. Please!".  
  
But Sidney was now alone. She looked around, trying to find a way out, suddenly the room she was in started to fill up with sand. Sidney growled, she was going to be trapped!. She changed herself into a tiger and struggled against the raging sea of sand. In seconds, the whole room had filled with it. Sidney could feel herself being pulled under the sand. She felt sand enter her nose and eyes, she felt it filling with lungs. She gave a final roar of painic and jumped. Sidney found herself on the floor of her bedroom, in the form of a tiger. Her blankets had been torn to shreds, she lay on the ground, panting for a second, getting her bareings. The light suddenly came on and all the mutants of the house came running in in their nightclothes.  
  
"Sid are you okay yo?", asked Todd, running over to her, "what happened?".  
  
Sidney blinked for a seocnd before turning into her normal form. She grabbed onto Todd and hugged him tightly.  
  
"It was awful", she said shakilly, "there was that cat-headed woman and a book and then...and then the museum filled with sand..and i...i nearly drowned....and....i was so scared Todd".  
  
"Susshh suushh", said Tod, stoking Sidneys hair, "its over now, its just another bad dream yo".  
  
"No", said Sidney, shaking her head and standing up, "it wasn't a dream, it was...i don't know what it was, but i know where to go to find out".  
  
"Well we can go there tomorow", said Xavier, wheeling in, "i think we had better go to sleep. Sidney, we will go to the museum tomorow, we will put an end to these strange dreams then".  
  
"It's handy living with a phycic", said Evan, "its saves alot of explaining".  
  
"Thank you professor", said Sidney quietly, "sorry i wrecked my sheets. I didn't even know i'd transformed for real".  
  
"Its perfectly alight Sidney", said the professor, "Storm is bringing you up some fresh sheets now. Lets all try to get some rest, it's been a tough night".  
  
The mutants nodded and headed for their rooms. Todd stopped at the door.  
  
"Hey you want me ta stay with ya until Storm comes?", he asked.  
  
"I'll be okay, thanks Todd", said Sidney, "i need time alone to think this one through. You go get some sleep".  
  
"Okay, 'night Sid", he said as he left for his own room.  
  
Sid sighed and sat on her bed, waiting for Storm to bring the sheets through. She really hoped that a trip to the museum would solve her problems, she didn't know how many more of these dreams she could take.  
  
  
  
So, you like. What do you think about Sid's dream?. Well review as always, until next time... 


	4. Meeting the beast

Divine inspirtaion  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution or any of its characters. I do own Sidney and Tally.  
  
Sorry i didn't post this yesterday. I promised my little bro i'd take him to see 'Scooby-doo'. Its amazing how good a nine-year-old's memory is.  
  
Lets thanks those good, good people, the reviewers!  
  
Eileen - Yes, well you shall get more my friend, lots more :)  
  
Capslock - good to see you back, glad you like it :D  
  
Pixiechick - Hers more chucks :)  
  
Chapter 4 - Meeting the Beast  
  
Sidney awoke very quickly the next morning, and as the rest of the house were getting up, she was waiting in the kitchen, eating an early breakfast. She had been able to sleep the rest of the night, though she didn't dream, thanks to the professor no doubt. She looked up from her bowl of cereal as Scott walked in.  
  
"Hey one-eye", she said with a chuckle, "i wondered when someone would wake up".  
  
"Oh, hi Sid", said Scott, walking drowsilly over to the coffee-maker and pouring himself a cup, "did you sleep well?. After you woke i mean".  
  
"Yeah, i guess", said Sidney with a sigh, "Xavier must have blocked my mind so i wouldn't have any more dreams, but i still woke up ultra early. NOT a normal sign in my case".  
  
"Oh", said Scott sitting down.  
  
"So", said Sidney, corssing her arms and looking at Scott with a critical eye, "did you enjoy spying on Jean last night?".  
  
Scott looked up in shock.  
  
"I wasn't spying on Jean!", he said, "i was...playing pool...with...Paul. Yeah".  
  
"Huh huh", said Sidney with a chuckle, "even though Paul called to ask if you were home?. I should know, i answered the call myself".  
  
"Okay....", said Scott, probing his mind desperately for an aliby, for once, his mind let him down, "busted huh?".  
  
"Its okay One-eye, i wont tell", said Sidney, holding up a clawed hand, "i may be mean at times, but i'm not THAT mean. You know, you should really try talking to her, i'm sure she likes you too".  
  
"Why would she?", said Scott sadly, "she's got Duncan, i'm not much compared to him".  
  
Sidneys eyes flashed briefly at the sound of the Jock's name. Despite her warning, he still enjoyed playing 'hunt the Toad', from time to time. This made him one of Sidneys least-liked people of all time, topped only by Pickles, who HAD tried to kill her, this Duncan hadn't tried yet, it was the only thing keeping him off the top spot.  
  
"Trust me on the one Scott", said Sidney, trying to stay calm, "you have a lot more going for you than that pin-headed, chauvanist...JOCK ever will. If it was legal, i'd have gutted that guy like a fish ages ago. I don't see what Red sees in the guy. He's a pig, no, sorry, thats an insult to pigs".  
  
"Okay Sid, calm down", said Scott with a nervous chuckle, "i get you don't like the guy. But he....".  
  
"He nothing", said Sidney, "you'd better make some sort of ..what do you guys call it?... move on Red beofre she ends up stuck with Mr chauvanistic pin-head forever. You really want her to become MRS chauvanistic pin- head?".  
  
"No", said Scott, "but, its Jean, it's not that easy. I mean...i LIVE in the same house as her".  
  
"Open your EYE Scott", said Sidney, making a wide arc with her arms, "me and Todd live in the same house, so do Tally and Evan, and Lance and Kitty, well...for now anyway".  
  
Scott sighed defeatedly, he knew that when one entered a battle of wills with Sidney, it was very rarely one came out on top, even Pietro found it hard to beat her.  
  
"Okay, okay", said Scott, holding up his hands in defeat, "i'll talk to her, as soon as i pluck up the courage. You satisfied now?".  
  
"Yeah, i think so", said Sidney with a nod, standing up and walking towards the kitchen door, "but you better pluck up your courage soon, or you'll miss your chance".  
  
"Easy for you to say", Scott mumbled as he watched Sidney walk out of the kitchen, "you have no competition for YOUR boyfriend".  
  
"You talking to yourself again Summers?", came an anoying fast-paced voice accompanied by a gust of wind, the wind stopped to reveal a grinning Pietro, "first sign of madness you know?".  
  
Scott groaned and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Shut up Maximoff", he muttered, he was in no mood for Pietro's company.  
  
"Well fine then", said Pietro, crossing his arms, "then i wont help you get Miss goody-two-shoes".  
  
"What are you talking about?", said Scott, did the whole house know?  
  
"I couldn't help but......overhear the converstaion between you and Sid".  
  
"You were evesdropping?".  
  
"Evesdropping is such a hard word Goggles", said Pietro with a shrug, "i prefer to use the word overhear. Anyway i, the great and beloved Pietro Maximoff, was going to offer you lessons in picking up chicks. 'Cause i do it so well. But you don't want my help so i'll just....".  
  
"What sort of lessons?", asked Scott, he quickly asked his mind if he really did just ask Pietro Maximoff for help?, and was he crazy for doing it?, his mind refused to reply.  
  
"Looks like i have a new pupil", said Pietro with an evil grin.  
  
"God help me", muttered Scott, banging his head on the kitchen table.  
  
  
  
Before long, everyone had got up and, along with much harrasment from Sidney, piled into the X-van and headed to the museum. The museum had free entry, but the woman at the door gave the group a skeptical look as they entered. Sidney, stopped and pointed down a corridor.  
  
"It's this way", she said, walking down it in a manner of someone who is determined to reach their goal.  
  
"Well, we'd better follow her", said Evan with a sigh, "you know how she'll react if someone gets in her way right now".  
  
The group nodded and followed Sidney, for the safety of everyone else in the museum if for anything else. It didn't take them long to find her. Sidney was standing at an ancient Egypt exhibit staring at a glass box.  
  
"What is it Sid?", asked Fred, leaning over to get a closer look, "a book?".  
  
"Yeah", said Sidney, narrowing her eyes, "it's the same one in my dream".  
  
"So what are ya supposed ta do wit' it?", asked Todd.  
  
"I'm supposed to read that", said Sidney, pointing to a paragraph in the book, "but..i can't understand it".  
  
"I know someone who can", said Xavier, wheeling over, "if you like, i can use my 'influences' to lend the book. I have an old friend who may be able to help me out".  
  
"Really?", said Sidney, "you can do that".  
  
"Of course", the professor said with a nod, "i belive it may be the root of your nightmares to sort out the message in this book. I'll go and get someone to open the case for us".  
  
With that, the professor moved away and came back a few minutes later, with one of the museum staff. The guy looked in a daze, but opened the case and handed the book to Xavier.  
  
"Thank you", said Xavier with a smile, "it will be returned to you as soon as possible, and in perfect condition".  
  
The man nodded blankly and moved away again.  
  
"Man i wish i could do that", muttered Todd, "it'd be alot easier ta steal peoples stuff if they just let ya take it".  
  
"I will pretend i didn't hear you talking about comminting a crime Todd", said Xavier with a slight smile, then turned to Sidney, "we will head back to the institute and pick up the Blackbird. Then we will go and see my Doctor friend, if he can't translate this, i don't know who can. Anyone who wishes to stay at home is quite welcome do to so, you don't have to come with us".  
  
"Well, i DO have to go to the mall", said Jean thoughtfully, "i need to get some stuff".  
  
"Yeah me and Scott have to stay too", said Pietro with a grin.  
  
"But...", started Scott.  
  
"Big plans remember?", said Pietro, then quickly said to Scott, "you want Jean?. Play along idiot".  
  
"Oh", said Scott, even though it couldn't been seen behind his glasses, he narrowed his eyes at Pietro, "yeah, lots of...stuff to do".  
  
The rest of the group looked at Pietro and Scott as if they had sprouted horns.  
  
"Okey dokey", said Kurt, shaking his head.  
  
"You guys really scare me sometimes, you know that?", said Lance as the group headed out of the museum.  
  
"Don't worry", said Pietro, winking, "i have a plan".  
  
  
  
  
  
A while later Jean was walking happily though the mall browsing and humming to herself, quite unawere that she was being watched. Not far from where she was standing, a bush rustled.  
  
"You know stalking is a federal offence right?", muttered Scott, shifintg his wieght, his legs were starting to cramp from crouching down for so long.  
  
"Were not stalking", hisses Pietro, "were 'observing without the subjects knowing'".  
  
"Its the same thing", whispered Scott, then his leg creaked, "ouch!. How the heck can Toad stay in this possition for as long as he does. This is killing my legs".  
  
"Because", started Pietro, as if it were common knowlege, "One: Todd has enhanced legs muscles, which are therefore stronger and can hold him up longer, you don't. Two: He has a flexible spine, you don't. Three....."  
  
"Okay okay, i'm sorry i asked", said Scott, "i still think it's stupid that were here".  
  
"Don't be such a looser, or i may not help you at all", said Pietro, "now do you want to learn or not?".  
  
"Like i have a choice", sulked Scott.  
  
"Right then", said Pietro, ignorning Scotts' attitude completely, "you are about to have lessons in love from a pro. A master of love, if you will".  
  
"Lucky me", muttered Scott sarcastically.  
  
"Right", said Pietro, pointing at Jean, "ahead of you is the target. You must seek, woo and get a date. So go out there and talk to here, make idle converstaion".  
  
"Are you nuts?", hissed Scott, "i can't just go there and ask for a date!".  
  
"You can and will", said Pietro, pushing Scott out of the bush before going back into hiding.  
  
"Oh hi Scott", said Jean with a smile, "i wondered when you'd come out of the bush".  
  
"Huh?", said Scott.  
  
"Its not easy spying on a phsycic is it?. And i know you were spying on me and Duncan yeasterday".  
  
I was.....sorry Jean", said Scott, putting his head down, "i'll go now".  
  
"Yeah, you do that", said Jean, "and take Pietro with you".  
  
Pietro stood up from the bush and waved. Scott scowed and stormed past him, Pietro shugged and followed him.  
  
"I know i shouldn't have listened to YOU Maximoff", Scott muttered, "now Jean thinks i'm stalking her".  
  
"Hey don't blame me", said Pietro, "besides, were not done yet, if the direct approach doesn't work, i've got tons of other ways to win a girls heart".  
  
"Please stop torturing me", said Scott.  
  
"Not listening, come on, i've got an idea", said Pietro, racing off.  
  
Scott contemplated following him. He told his mind that he really didn't want to suffer any more embarasment. His mind showed him a pitcure of Jean, with him. Scott sighed and followed after Pietro.  
  
  
  
  
  
While all this was happeneing, a small group of mutants were getting out of the Blackbird. They walked into a tall building where the professor talked to a man for a while before beckoning them to follow him. They eventually came to an office, Xavier entered the room. A broad-shouldered man sat at his desk, he looked up and grinned when he saw Xavier.  
  
"Charles", he said, standing up and walking over to the professor, shaking his hand, "its so good to see you again".  
  
"Likewise Hank", said Xavier, turning to his students, "everyone this is Dr Henry Mackoy (did i spell that right?). Hank, these are my students".  
  
"Oh", said Hank, nodded, "a pleasure to meet you all. It is funny you should come here Charles, i am taking a teaching positon in Bayville high quite soon".  
  
"Really?", said Charles, "well, you will be teaching most of the people here, no doubt".  
  
"So, what do i owe the pleasure of this visit?", asked Hank.  
  
"Ah yes", said Xavier, handing Hank the book, pointing to a paragraph "i would like you to translate this for me".  
  
"Of course", said Hank, looking at it.  
  
He was silent for a while before nodding.  
  
"Its from ancient Egypt", he said, "it is an incantation with instructions on the precise time and date to say it. Do you wish me to go on?".  
  
"Please do", said Xavier.  
  
"Well for the incantaion to work, it must me when the moon is not covered by clouds in the summer solstice. If i am correct, that would be about a week away", explained Hank, "as for the incantation it reads: 'The winds of change sweep through the land of the Pharaoh's. The sands of the Egypt flow into the nile, chocking all life. By the power of Ra, i call upon his daughter, the cat godess, Bastet, to help me rid this plauge. I bestow on her all i posses, including my very soul, and hope she will answer my plea'".  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment, taking all of this in. It was Sidney who spoke first.  
  
"I have to do it", she said.  
  
  
  
So, you like?. Yes, i have introduced Beast, well, slightly. If he's a little OOC, please don't yell, i only really remember the old beast, i only saw Evo Beast in 'Adrift', he was only on for a little time. What about Pietro and Scott?. Yes Scott is slowly loosing his mind (evil cackle). So remember to review people, until next time then.... 


	5. Dangerous ground

Divine inspiration  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: Wow, how many of these do you think i've writen since starting to write fanfics?. I own my characters, if you don't know who they are by now, you need help.  
  
I like rewarding those who review my work with praise and adoration, lets do that now shall we?  
  
Amber-goddess - oooooh i LOVE getting new reviewrs :) I'm glad you like Sid, there will be snippets of Beast in this fic. There will be even more in future fics, as soon as i've seen enough of season two to put season two character in :D  
  
Eileen - Well, you know how much i adore torturing Scott. Tee hee. Well your gonna find out what happens in this chapter. Spoooooooookieeeeee!  
  
Miah Tolensky - You want Rietro?, you got it :). Just as long as you promise to keep up with your fic, its great :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Dangerous ground.  
  
Sidney had been waiting for the week to pass on less than patientely. Now she had the book in her possesion, and the spell, her nightmares had gotten worse. Hank had no idea what the incantaion had meant, but he was looking into it. Finally, the day of summer solstice had arrived, now all Sidney had to do was wait until night fell and the moon was in the correct possition. Most of the mutants had been okay with Sidney doing this, they knew how much trouble she was having sleeping and knew if Sidney lost anymore sleep, she would be a very dangerous person to live with. Logan had vouched against it, muttering something about it being wrong meddling with 'mystical mumbo jumbo', but he got out-voted. Sidney had taken the form of a black cat a while ago, she said it helped her clear her mind. She was now sitting on the kitchen windowsill, staring out the window determindely, her tail swishing from side to side. Scott was sitting at the table watching her with a bemused expresion on his face.  
  
"You know, if you stare at it long enough, i'm sure the sun will eventually go down", Scott said with a chuckle.  
  
Sidney turned her head slowly and deliberately in Scott's direction. She stared at him for a few minutes without blinking, then slowly turned her head back and continued staring out the window.  
  
"Okay", said Scott, moving his chair away slightly, "that was creepy".  
  
"Right goggle boy, your teacher has arrived", came a voice from down the hall.  
  
"Oh god no", said Scott, looking desperately for a place to hide, finding none, within seconds, Pietro burst into the door, struggling under the weight of something big and black.  
  
"This has GOT to help you", said Pietro walking over to the table.  
  
He was carrying a huge book with a black cover. He dropped it on the table with a bang, rocking the table slightly.  
  
"What the heck is THAT?", sai Scott, pointing at the offending object.  
  
"It's my little black book", said Pietro proudly, giving the book a pat.  
  
"Its a....big....black...encyclopaeida", said Scott, shaking his head in amazment.  
  
"Isn't it neat?", siad Pietro, "i love this thing".  
  
"How is it going to help me, exactly?", asked Scott.  
  
"Well", said Pietro, with the air of one who is an expert on the subject, "girls who like guys hate nothing more than when the guy they have their eye on, dates an absolutely stunning and amazing girl. They get all jealous and then...WHAM! They are eating out of the palm of your hand".  
  
"Okay..", said Scott with a sigh, "and your book of dates is going to help me how with that?"  
  
"It isn't a book of dates", said Pietro, "i prefer 'personal conquests'. Its going to help you because i can call some girls in this to date you, get Red all jealous".  
  
"And these girls will do this?", said Scott unconvinced.  
  
"Sure", said Pietro, "these girls love me, they'd do anything for me".  
  
"Okay, okay", said Scott, grabbing the book and pulling it towards him, making Pietro utter a little shriek of terror.  
  
"Handle it carefully", said Pietro, "its my bible".  
  
"Okay okay", said Scott, shaking his head, "calm down".  
  
He started to leaf throught the book, he gave a wistle of appreciation.  
  
"Iv'e got to hand it to you Maximoff, you've got a BIG list".  
  
"Did you expect anything less from me?", said Pietro with a grin, "look, your in my old school there, you need to look under the 'Bayville babes' section".  
  
"Your book has sections?", said Scott, sighing and turning to the back of the book.  
  
"No not the back!", shouted Pietro in desperation, too late.  
  
"'Ladies that have resited my charms'?", quoted Scott.  
  
"Yeah", said Pietro sheepishly, "those are girls i haven't caught yet, but i will".  
  
"Jean's in here!", said Scott, "and theres Rogue, Kitty, Tally and Sidney!".  
  
There was a sudden growl from the windowsill. Scott cringed, he'd forgotten that Sidney was still in the room, apparently, Pietro hadn't noticed until then either. Sidney leapt off the windowsill, turning to her true form as she did so, and marched towards Pietro, scowling.  
  
"Errr....nice Sid", said Pietro, backing away, "please don't hurt me".  
  
"I'm STILL considered a conquest to you?", she snarled, "of all the nerve".  
  
"Sorry", said Pietro with a nervous laugh, "i'll wipe your name out. I wasn't planning on going after you yet anyway, your dating Todd. I was going to wait unti....".  
  
"You have three seconds to start running", said Sidney calmly, changing into a Jaguar.  
  
"I'm gone", said Pietro, disapearing in a flash, followed closely by a snarling Sidney.  
  
"Great", said Scott, looking down at the book, "i guess i'll look through this by myself then".  
  
  
  
A while later, Pietro returned into the kitchen, hes jumper was torn and his hair was in a mess. He sat down and narrowed his eyes at Scott.  
  
"You HAD to read the back bit out loud didn't you?", he said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Sorry, i didn't know", said Scott, "anyway, you shouldn't have them there anyway. You have Jean in there".  
  
"So?".  
  
"So your SUPPOSED to help me get to Jean. How am i supposed to do that knowing that your after her too? ".  
  
"I'm not after her...yet", said Pietro, "anyway have you seen anyone you like?".  
  
"Well...i guess Taryn's okay", said Scott with a sigh, "i didn't know you dated her".  
  
"Oh yeah, i dated her, once", said Pietro, looking at his fingernails, "good choice, a little pushy, but very nice....".  
  
"You tryin' ta break more hearts Speedy?", said Rogue as she walked in.  
  
"No", said Pietro, "Scott's just trying to make Jean jealous so she'll go out with him".  
  
"Tell the world why don't you", said Scott, banging his head on the table.  
  
Neither boy noticed Rogue's eyes narrow as Pietro said that.  
  
"Jean huh?", she said with a frown, "well thats just fah'ne".  
  
With that, Rogue stormed off, slamming the kitchen door behind her.  
  
"Whats wrong with her?", said Scott.  
  
"I sense a damsel in distress", said Pietro with a grin, "and she's one that isn't on my list. Bye bye, i'm going to lay on the old Maximoff charm".  
  
Before Scott could react, Pietro had sped off in the direction Rogue had taken.  
  
  
  
Rogue was sitting ouside the institute, sulking. She would never really openly admit how much she liked Scott. She told herself not to beat herself up about it too much, she knew how much he liked Jean. Why not?, she told herself, Jean's a smart, pretty Red-head who is perfect in everyway. Why have me when she could have her?. At least he could touch Jean. No one could ever touch her. She sighed and hugged her knees, she didn't feel the sudden gust of wind.  
  
"Rogue?".  
  
Rogue gave a squeak of surprise and spun around, only to see Pietro.  
  
"Oh, hi", she said, "what do you want?".  
  
"I...just wanted to see if you were okay", said Pietro with a smile, "you ran out of the kitchen pretty quickly".  
  
"A'hm fa'hne", said Rogue with a sigh, "a'hm just dandy. Scott's after Jean and a'hm left in the dark, again. Ah'm just peachy".  
  
"Whoah", said Pietro, "looks like we made the wrong girl jealous".  
  
"A'hm NOT jealous of 'little miss perfect'", said Rogue, crossing her arms, "just 'cause she can get any guy she wants. Just 'cause she can get Scott. Just 'cause she can touch people without knocking them out!".  
  
"Ahhhh", said Pietro, "so thats what this is about. Its because you can't touch anyone. I thought you'd stopped having those moods while you were living with us at the 'hood place".  
  
"Yeah, well, they came back", said Rogue, "an' seein' all those happy couples. Todd an' Sid, Lance an' Kitty, Tally an' Evan. It just...hurts you know?. A'h could never have that".  
  
"You could have that", said Pietro with a smile, "i mean, there would be a 'no touching' rule, but you could still have that".  
  
"Yeah right", said Rogue, "name me one guy who wouldn't mind havin' a girlfriend that he couldn't touch?".  
  
"Well", said Pietro, "i'm always up for a challenge".  
  
Rogue stared at him, taking this in, before she could reply, Lance came running over.  
  
"Come on guys, we gotta hustle", he said, pointing at the now dark sky, "its nearly time for Sidney to do her freaky incantation thing".  
  
Before either of the two mutants could answer they were dragged around the back of the mansion where Sidney was waiting, book in hand. She didn't look nervous at all, just very determined.  
  
"Whenever your ready Sidney", said Xavier.  
  
Sidney mearly nodded, opening the book. She took a deep breath, and started to read the incantation.  
  
"The winds of change sweep through the land of the Pharaoh's. The sands of the Egypt flow into the nile, chocking all life.", Sidney started, the distant rumbling of thunder could be heard.  
  
"Knock it off O", wispered Logan.  
  
"Its is not me", said Storm, shaking her head, "i don't know what is causing it".  
  
Manwhile, Sidney was continuing with the incantation.  
  
"By the power of Ra, i call upon his daughter, the cat godess, Bastet, to help me rid this plauge".  
  
Professor Xavier suddenly put his hand to his head, he was getting a mental message from Hank.  
  
"I bestow on her all i posses, including my very soul, and hope she will answer my"  
  
Xavier gave a gasp.  
  
"Sidney stop the incan...."  
  
"Plea", Sidney finnished.  
  
Nothing happened for a second. Everyone looked between the professor and Sidney, wondering what was going on. Suddenly Sidney gave a growl of pain, clutching her chest as she sunk to the ground. She roared in pain, digging her clawed hands into the ground. Todd started to run towards her.  
  
*Don't*  
  
However much Todd wanted to help Sidney, there was an urgency in the professor's mental message that made him stop in his tracks. Meanwhile, Sidney was still writhing in agony when she suddenly stopped. She lay on the ground, panting for a while. She then brought herself up in a kneeling position and looked at her hands, turning them over as if she had seen them for the first time. She suddenly stood up and turned to face the group. Her eyes glowed for a second before dimming back again.  
  
"You....okay Sid?", asked Todd, steeping forward.  
  
Sidney narrowed her eyes at Todd.  
  
"Who are you?", she said.  
  
Todd blinked.  
  
"It's me....Todd", he said.  
  
"Should i know you?", Sidney asked.  
  
The rest of the group shook their heads in disbeilief.  
  
"Well considerin' we've know each other since we were four, i think so", said Todd, he was starting to get freaked out, "whats wrong with you Sid?".  
  
"Thats not Sidney", said the professor.  
  
"What do you mean Chuck?", asked Logan.  
  
"Hank just sent me a mental message", explained Xavier, "he seems to have found out what the incantation means, or, more presicley, what it does".  
  
"So it just, like, makes her loose her momory right?", said Kitty hopefully.  
  
"I'm afraid not", said the prfoessor with a sigh, "it is an incantaion of possesion".  
  
  
  
Ooooooooh, cliffhanger. Whoah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Well remember to review, until next time chucks.. 


	6. All is not what it appears

Divine inspiration  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, i still write these. Why?. 'Cause i'm sad, that why, plus i really don't want to be sued. I have no money, i'm a student for gods sake! Sidney and Tally are still mine, as are the Triplets, Pickles, Big Al and Flo.  
  
Boy is Egyptian mythology hard to follow! They have different ideas for everything. So after getting a few server migranes from looking up all this conflicting imformation and trying to piece it together, i said bugger it and just flung it together the way it could work with my story. So any Egyptian mythology experts out there, i'm sorry, but my head couldn't take it anymore, lets just say i used a big part of my artistic licence on this fic, okay? I appologise to you all for slaughtering the Egyptian mythology.  
  
Step up one and all, it's time to give praise to my reviewers.  
  
Eileen: Yep, you got it, you'll find out in this chapter. Am i THAT predictable? :P There may just be some more Rietro.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - All is not what it appears.  
  
  
  
"A possesion incantaion?", asked Scott, "what do you mean?".  
  
"It means that Sidney is not longer in her body", said Xavier, "someone else is".  
  
"Who?", said Todd, "i'll kill 'em".  
  
"I serverly doubt that you strange little frog-boy", replied 'Sidney'.  
  
"Who are you?", asked Storm, stepping forward, "and why have you taken our friends' body?".  
  
'Sidney' stood up to her full height, raising her head, making herself look important.  
  
"I am the daughter of Ra", she began, her voice booming, "The bringer of good luck. The protector of homes and families. The provider of fire and music. The goddess of all cats. I am the Lady of the East, one of the eyes of Ra. I am Bastet".  
  
The group looked at her for a second.  
  
"So your that cat Goddess chick?", tried Fred.  
  
Bastet groaned.  
  
"Yes, do i need to amke it any clearler?", she said, "oh if only i had my powers, i would smite you all for stupididty".  
  
"I don't know what you are lady", said Logan, "but ya better get outta Sid NOW".  
  
*SKNIT*  
  
Bastet looked at Logan's claws with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Impressive", she said, "but i'm afraid i can not just 'leave' this body".  
  
"What do you mean?", said Lance, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Can't i explain this somewhere inside?", said Bastet, "i'm originally from Egypt and i am not used to your cold American weather".  
  
"You can explain right here right now bub", started Logan, but the professor held up a hand.  
  
"No she's right, perhaps it would be best if we did go inside", he said, "follow me please".  
  
With that the group walked into the mansion.  
  
  
  
Soon everyone was inside and Bastet was close to the fire, everyone looked towards her to find out what was going on. She sighed and put a hand on the mantlepiece.  
  
"I was summoned her by the incantation", she said, "i admit, i did want your young friend to read the incantaion so i could make full use of her body. That is why i contacted her while she was dreaming, it drained alot of the small ammount of power i have left, but it worked".  
  
"Why would you need Sid's body?", asked Jean, "your a Goddess aren't you?. I thought you had your own".  
  
"I do", said Bastet with a groan, "but i cannot use it on Earth. It's stuck up in the other realm".  
  
"Okay....", said Lance, "so why don't you just go get it?".  
  
"I...can't", said Bastet with a sigh, "not without my Sistrum".  
  
"The stick thats been on the news", said Todd, "an' the one Sid's been dreamin' about".  
  
"The one and the same", said Bastet, "you see, we Deity's like to come to Earth once in a while, just to check up on things. Unfortunatley, we need our emblem of power to get us back up to the other realm. You people following me?"  
  
The group nodded slowly, not really undertanding, but trying their best to. It wasn't everyday that an ancient Eygiptian goddess turned up.  
  
"Anyway", carried on Bastet, "my elmblem of power is my sistrum. Unfortunatley, while i took a visit to Earth about two hundered years ago", the Goddess said the number as if it were just a mere two years, "someone stole my sistrum from me. That trapped me here on Earth, i couldn't use my true form and i was forced to posses the body of my religous animal, the cat. I have moved from cat body to cat body for a long time. To tell you the truth, i am sick and tired of Earth now, and i miss Sekhmet, and Khonsu, heck i even miss Ptah!".  
  
"Errrrrr...who?", asked Evan.  
  
"My family", said Bastet with a sigh, "Khonsu is my son, and Ptah, well.....we used to date".  
  
"And Sekh...Sehkme...?", tried Kurt.  
  
"My twin sister", said Bastet, "to put it shortly, were were one Deity, but we were kind of....violent, you know, destroying villages, smiting mankind, that sort of thing, so they split us up. Me, the nice, calm loving Goddess and Sekhmet, she has...issues. I'm worried about her, without me around, theres nothing to calm her down, i'd hate to think what would happen if she lost it completely, were talking apocalyptic here".  
  
"If you have these lovin' family members", said Logan, crossing his arms, "why haven't they come to help you before now?".  
  
"Well, we have a rule", said Bastet, "you screw up, you have to sort it out yourself".  
  
"But why did you take Sid's body?", asked Pietro, "i mean, couldn't you take someone elses?".  
  
"I am a cat goddess", said Bastet, trying to keep calm, "i can only posses those of a feline nature. I have waited two hundred years for someone like Sidney to come along. A half-cat, half-human. Boy, did i miss having apposable thumbs".  
  
"So, why don't you just jump out of her and go look for your stick?", said Todd, who wasn't liking the fact that Sidney was possesed one little bit.  
  
"I can't", said Bastet, "for the thousandth time, i must be in a body to be able to touch my sistrum. This body is just fine, besides, there are only three ways i can leave a body. One: The future posesee recites in incantaion, thats already been done. Two: I touch my sistrum and go back to the other-realm, giving the body back to the posesee. Three: I push the posesee off the mortal coil".  
  
"You kill her?", said Kitty, shocked.  
  
"Well...yeah", said Bastet with a shrug, "i'd be fine, i'm immortal, i'd just jump into another body. If you value your friends life, i suggest we take the second option, as the first one is out of the question and the third is...well...messy".  
  
"Fine. But we're commin' with you", said Logan with a frown, "as long as ya in one of OUR students bodies i an't lettin' you outta my sight".  
  
"Fine by me", said Bastet, "i could use some help, and theres no need to take that violent tone with me Mr. I need this body, it's not like i would harm it. I'm the peacefull sister remember? Though don't think i couldn't sereverly harm you, i' am still an avenger Goddess, i could still kill someone without any guilt whatsoever".  
  
"Do you have any idea where to find your sistrum?", asked the Professor, changing the subject before Logan and Bastet could throw themsekves at each others throats.  
  
"Its in England", said Bastet, "appartment number five, Cross Town Street, Blackpool (AN/ I doubt this place really exsists, well Blackpool does, but the rest, i made it up, no crusades please :P). My last cat life was there, i know the scondrels that have it. Once i touch it, i can go home to the other-realm. Unless, of course, they figure out the message on my sitrum".  
  
"What happens then?", asked Rogue, "or do a'h not reall want ta know?".  
  
"If they figure out the message, they will take the my sistrum to my temple in Babustis. There, they can read an incantaion that would give them ALL of my power. If they have that, they will become, in effect, Deites themselves".  
  
"Sounds simple enough, just go to England and steal a priceless artifact before some theives become Gods. Yeah its soooo easy.", said Pietro sarcastically.  
  
"Its is quite simple compared to some feats i have heard of", said Bastet, "you do not have to help me, but your friend will be most surprised to find herself in England when the last thing she remembered she was reading and incantaion here in America".  
  
"We will make a small group to accompany you Bastet", said Xavier, "we will head out first thing tomorow".  
  
"Yes...tomorow", said Bastet, "we must leave tomorow. I must be in the other-realm before October the thirty first".  
  
"Haloween?", said Kurt, "vhy do you have a big party?".  
  
"No, it is the festival for myself and my sister, if i'm not there, Sekhmet will loose it and will take it out on Earth".  
  
"Well, thats months away", said Lance, "we can get you back by the end of the week".  
  
"I certainally hope so", murmered Bastet.  
  
"I bet your wondering who we are now, right?", said Evan with a smile.  
  
"Actually i already know who all of you are...Evan, aka Spyke", said Bastet, "i may not have all my power, but i am still a Goddess, i still know all".  
  
"Well THAT saves alot of explaining", said Scott with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
  
A while later, Bastet was being shown to Sidney's room by Rogue.  
  
"Here we are", she said with a sigh.  
  
"Thank you", said Bastet, "it certainly is a step up from sleeping in cardboard boxes".  
  
She walked into the room and looked around before turning back and smiling at Rogue.  
  
"You seem worried", she said with a grin, "torn between two loves?".  
  
Rogue gave a squeak of surprise, before realising that she was talking to a person who was omnipitent.  
  
"Kind of", said Rogue, "a'h've always liked Scott, but he likes 'Miss Perfect'. A'h never thought about Pietro...until now. But now he's shown intrest, or at least a'h think he's shown intrest, well....a'h don't know what to do".  
  
"I wish i could help you", said Bastet with a sigh, "but talented as i am, Love is not in my jurisdiction. You'd need Qetesh for that. Not that she'd help you, she's like an immortal version of Jean".  
  
"Oh man, as if one Jean Grey ain't enough", said Rogue with a sigh.  
  
"Nveer mind", said Bastet, "do you want me to give you a piece of advice, having...errrr...dated most of the Gods of the other-realm?".  
  
"Yeah, sure", said Rogue.  
  
"Follow your heart and remember, its fun, your still a teenager, nothing had to be serious yet, you never know, you might hit it off. The worst that could happen is that you split up".  
  
"Yeah but who do i...".  
  
"That one, you'll have to figure out for yourself", said Bastet with a shrug, "goodnight Rogue".  
  
"Goodnight Si...Bastet", said Rogue, walking off to her own room.  
  
Soooo you like?. I hope so, sorry it took so long, my muse is working a little slower than usual. Remmeber to review people. Until next time... 


	7. The journey begins

Divine inspiration  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, i still don't own x-men:evolution, nope, to at all. Sigh You all know who i DO own.  
  
Well well, one reviewer. I know Red witch is on hols but come on people!. I feel neglected if i don't get reviews, is this story THAT bad?. Oh well, at least Eileen has reviewed my work.  
  
*Runs over and gives Eileen a BIG hug*  
  
Thanks chuck :)  
  
Chapter 7 - The journey begins.  
  
Bastet walked downstairs to the dining room and all the mutants turned to look at her.  
  
"You still Bastet?", asked Todd hopefully, "or has Sid come back?".  
  
"Sorry to disapoint you", said Bastet, "don't worry so, i promise to return her".  
  
"You'd better", muttered Todd, crossing his arms.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Todd", said Xavier, "he's somewhat....protective over Sidney".  
  
"I never would have guessed", said Bastet sarcastically.  
  
She walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up some toast. It was definately better than eating out of a bin. She ate down her breakfast quickly before turning back to the group.  
  
"So, have you decided who will acompany on my quest?", she asked, her eyes darting to each person sitting around the table in turn.  
  
"Yes, we have. Though, apart from the adults, they don't know it yet", said Xavier, "we have decided that Logan, Kitty, Todd, Evan, Kurt, Pietro and Lance will acompany you, the rest will stay here".  
  
There were a few moans from those that wanted to go.  
  
"I have decided on these people for the problem at hand", explained Xavier, before a fight could break out, "Kitty and Todd are going for their closeness to Sidney, if what Bastet says is true, she will be disorientated and scared when she gets her body back, she will need people she trusts and cares about around her. Kurt is going for his ability to teleport, a usefull advantage when you need a head start on criminals, the same goes for Pietro. Lance and Evan are going for added protection, should the worst happen".  
  
"But......", started Scott, he was NOT happy at being left out fo this one while Lance got to go.  
  
"I have decided Scott", said Xavier, "now Logan is going for adult supervison, but i have also asked for the assistance of someone else".  
  
The sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway could be heard.  
  
"You gotta be kiddin' me", said Logan.  
  
"He IS her uncle Logan", said Xavier, "as the only living member of her family, he has the right to be with her. Besides, with your combined tracking abilities, you should be able to find these thieves easily".  
  
"I came as soon as i got ya message Xavier", said Sabertooth walking into the kitchen and removing his cycle helmet.  
  
He stared at Bastet for a second before sniffing the air. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Ya know, if Xavier hadn't told me, i'd have no idea that ya weren't my neice", he said, "but if anythin' happens to her, you will pay dearly".  
  
"Nothing like an overprotective relative", said Bastet with a chuckle, "my father was like that towards me. 'No you can't date Sorbek. You can't smite that pessant', there all the same".  
  
Sabertooth gave a low growl.  
  
"I'm not her father", he said, "but i'm the closest thing she's got ta one. I'm willin' ta lay my life on the line ta protect her, and don't you forget it lady".  
  
"You know", said Bastet with a small smile, "if i were in my real body, i think i'd find you attractive, even if you are a mere mortal".  
  
Sabertooth narrowed his eyes and walked away from her, only to walk into Logan.  
  
"I don't like you and i don't trust you Creed", said Logan, "but i want ta help Tiger, so i guess i got no choice put ta put up with ya".  
  
"The feelin's mutual", said Sabertooth with a low growl, "so when are we going?".  
  
"Right now", said Xavier, gesturing to the mutnats that were going, "as soon as they have suited up".  
  
"Well, ain't this a rag-tag buncha kids", said Sabertooth with a chuckle.  
  
"Hey there just fine", said Logan, then to the group, "go get changed".  
  
The group walked off to get suited up. Meanwhile, Logan and Sabertooth sat down on oposite sides of the table, having what seemed to be a staring contest. Storm sighed and turned to Xavier.  
  
"Do you really think that bringing those two together is a wise decison Charles?", she asked, "i mean, they are not exactly on friendly terms".  
  
"I think it could work out", said Xavier with a chuckle, "besides, i think it would do Logan good to stregthen his pactience".  
  
"I just hope his pactience holds out", said Storm doubtfully.  
  
  
  
A while later, the group were all suited up and ready. They all clambered into the Blackbird and headed off to England. Kitty was looking excitedly out of the windo, looking for signs of the contry.  
  
"Wow", she said, "i can't wait. I, like, have never been to Britain before. I bet it's, like, so totally cool".  
  
"It ain't that great", said Todd with a frown, "nothin' ta get excited about".  
  
"Oh yeah", said Kitty, looking ambareesed, "i didn't mean to remind you about you dad, sorry Todd".  
  
"Its fine", said Todd, waving a hand, "it don't bother me as much as it did yo".  
  
Daniel hand't bothered with Todd for a while, not that Todd minded. The less time he had to spend with his father, the better.  
  
"Hey, vere here", said Kurt, pointing out of the window.  
  
Everyone looked out to see the island beneath them. It didn't take long for Logan to land the Blackbird in a secluded spot. Everyone got out and stretched, the Blackbird may be fast, and got them there in record time, but it was still a long trip.  
  
"Okay. I really gotta stretch my legs", said PIetro, "iv'e been cramped up in there for WAY to long".  
  
"Yeah, can't we, like, walk around for a little Mr Logan?", asked Kitty, "please?".  
  
Logan groaned and was about to tell them no, only to see six teenage faces with pleading looks on them.  
  
"Fine", said Logan with a sigh of defeat, "but stay near the jet".  
  
The teenagers cheered and walked off, with the exception of Pietro, who ran off at the speed of light. Logan turned to where Bastet and Sabertooth were waiting by the jet.  
  
"So, we close to where ya stick is?", asked Logan.  
  
"Yeah, pretty close", said Bastet, "i just hope were not too late".  
  
  
  
There, its a smaller chapter. I'm not carrying on with this story unless i get at least three new reviews. I'll just put a differnt story up. Its up to you people, if you want it to stay, review!. 


	8. One step behind

Divine inspiration  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything!, no...wait...i don't. I don't own anyhting to do with Blackpool. I don't own Kirmit the Frog or the Muppet show. I do own all of ym characters.  
  
Well, you convinced me to keep writing this. My feeling of self-worth has been restored. *Cheers* Thank you for reviewing, you saved the story!.  
  
Muffinelf - Awwww gee, i'm flattered. *Grins stupidly*. I have a fan! Oh good, i'm glad i got Bastet right. I started this fic with NO idea about Egyptian mythology, now, i'm almost as good as my older brother...almost.  
  
Miah tolensky - Okey dokie, just don't neglet your fic, it's a good one!. Don't worry, thou shalt get your Reitro, it will happen..slowly. And hopefully romantically.  
  
Anoyomous person - Oh yes, 'cause we know how much Logan and Creed LOVE each other don't we?. Glad you like 'i turn to you'.  
  
Eileen - Okay, i won't give up, calm down chuck :)  
  
Pixiechick - Glad you like it. Its okay :)  
  
You should all take a bow, bless you all. You have restored my faith in my work!  
  
Chapter 8 - One step behind.  
  
The group had alll gone off in differnt directions to strech their legs. Pietro had dissaperaed somewhere over the horizon, Evan and Todd were keeping a close eye on Bastet, making sure no harm came to Sidney, while Kitty and Lance were enjoying some time alone.  
  
"I like it here", said Kitty with a contented sigh, walking arm in arm with Lance, "it's so peacefull".  
  
"Yeah", said Lance, "pitty we have to go home".  
  
CLICK  
  
Lance binked in the sudden flash of light.  
  
"What the heck?", he said, getting into a defensive position.  
  
"Sorry", said Kurt, walking up, a camera in his hand, "i thought i'd get pictures".  
  
"But Kurt...", said Kitty, "we are not, and i repeat are NOT on holiday. Were here on a mission".  
  
"So?", said Kurt, "i'm still going to take lots of pictures. I've never been to Britain before. I vant to see big ben, and....".  
  
"Were in Blackpool, not London", said Lance, shaking his head.  
  
"Okay", said Kurt, "vell i vant to see......errrrr.....Todd, vhats in Blackpool?".  
  
Todd looked up from his vigil and sighed.  
  
"Ya got the Blackpool tower, the Blackpool pleasure beach, the promenade", he said, "but were not vistin' them. Not until we get Sid back anyway".  
  
"You guys are no fun", said Kurt sulkily.  
  
"Fun or not", said Logan, walking up, "we gotta get movin'. Bastet says were not far. Where the heck's Speedy gone?".  
  
"He went that way", said Evan pointing in the direction Pietro had run.  
  
"Oh just great!", aid Logan, "i said ta stay near the jet. Maximoff! Get back here NOW!".  
  
"Okay okay Logan, don't burst an artery, i'm right here", said Pietro, running up, his arms full of side-show prizes.  
  
"Where have you been?", said Logan with a groan, massaging his temples.  
  
"Havin' trouble with the squirts Runt?", teased Sabertooth.  
  
"Stay outta this Bub!", said Logan, then turned back to Pietro, "well?".  
  
"I went to check out that pleasure beach place", said Pietro, "it was really cool!. Look at all the stuff i won!".  
  
"Thats nice kid", said Logan, shaking his head, "next time, stay near the jet".  
  
"Fine", said Pietro.  
  
He put his prizes on the ground and picked up a hat with a par of hands attached to the front. He put them on his head, he looked like a complete idiot.  
  
"You gotta see this", he said, pressing a button on the side of the hat, the hands stared beating against one another, "see!. They clap!. Isn't that neat?".  
  
"Did you eat candy floss by any chance?", asked Lance.  
  
"Nope", said Pietro, "but i won you something!".  
  
He rummaged around in his mountain of pizes, finally pulling out what looked like a plastic dasy in a plastic flower pot. It had a guitar in- between it's leaves. Pietro put it on the ground then stopmed his foot next to it. The daisy stared swaying and rock music started playing.  
  
"It's activated by vibrations!", said Pietro, "perfect for you And it rocks!".  
  
Pietro handed Lance the dasy and grinned stupidly. Lance looked at the object in his hand with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Great", he said, not really sure if he wanted it or not.  
  
"I got stuff for everyone!", said Pietro proudly.  
  
"I think i'll...pass", said Kurt, backing away slightly.  
  
"But you'll really like it", said Pietro, producing a hat with cup holders in either side. Straws ran dwon from the cup holders to a mouth piece.  
  
"Danke......i think", said Kurt, staring at the hat, not knowing what to do with it.  
  
"Hey Todd", said Pietro, waving Todd over, "come here buddy".  
  
"Whatever it is i don't want it", said Todd, keeping his distance.  
  
"Oh you DO want it", said Pietro.  
  
He rummaged about again beofre pulling out a stuffed Kirmit the frog.  
  
"Ta da", said Pietro, holding it out.  
  
"Its....Kirmit", said Todd, looking a Pietro skeptical look.  
  
"Not just any Kirmit", said Pietro, "listen".  
  
Pietro squeased the Kirmit. It started playing the theme tune to 'The Muppet Show'.  
  
"Oh great, a singing object to remind me of my mutation", said Todd, his voice dripping with saracasm, "just what iv'e always wanted".  
  
"Your welcome", said Pietro, not picking up on Todd's saracasm at all, "hey i even got something for you Daniels".  
  
He tossed Evan a T-shirt. It read ' Pretty sharp'.  
  
"Oh har de har har", said Evan, "i am NOT going to wear that".  
  
"Don't be ungreatfull", said Pietro, pulling a face.  
  
"Hey what about me?", said Kitty, taping her foot, "you got the guy's stuff!".  
  
"I didn't forget about you pretty Kitty", said Pietro, handing her a pair of socks with pictures of cats sown into them.  
  
"What on...", started Kitty.  
  
"Let me show you", said Pietro, pressing the nose on one of the stitched on cat's.  
  
The sock started to play a rendition of 'whats new pussy cat?'.  
  
"Wow!, said Kitty giggling happily, "i ,like, love them. Thanks Pietro".  
  
"I'm glad SOMEBODY likes their gift", said Pietro, glaring at everyone else.  
  
"Can we get a move on now...please?", asked Bastet, "i really would like to get home soon".  
  
  
  
Back in Bayville, the mansion was quiet, eirlily quiet. Fred was busy eating in the kitchen while Tally was slouched out on the couch watching TV. Rogue was pretending to watch TV, but she was really thinking about Scott and Jean, they had left to go to the mall together about an hour ago. She scowled. Not only had she lost any chances with Scott, but now Pietro had been dragged off to Britain before she could talk to him. She wanted to know exactly WHAT he meant by 'being up for a challenege'. Was he asking her out?. Or was he just being....well....Pietro? She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing next to her. She sighed and picked it up.  
  
"Xavier institute how can a'h help ya'll?", she said, with very little intrest in her voice.  
  
"Hello", said a woman with a Scottish accent, "may we speak to Tally? its her mother".  
  
"Sure", said Rogue, she pointed the phone at Tally, "it's fer you. Ya mom".  
  
"Oh", said Tally, a little surprised, she picked up the phone and started talking.  
  
Rogue shook her head and started to watch Tv again, slightly listening to the one-sided telephone conversation.  
  
"Are ya okay mum?", said Tally, "mum?. Whats wrong?. Och no. But...when? Aye, ye right there i suppose, but still, its really bad. Well... i guess.... aye, i could make it. For tomorow?. Well....aye mum, family does come first. I'll have a word with the Professor. Aye, i'll be okay....i guess. Bye mum. Love ye too".  
  
Tally put the phone down and stared at it for a while. She sat down on a chair and promptly burst into a flood of tears. Rogue looked up in shock and walked over to her, putting her arm around the weeping girl's shoulders.  
  
"Whats wrong Tally?", she asked, "are ya'll okay?".  
  
"No", said Tally between sobs, "my father.....he...he died last night".  
  
"Oh", said Rogue, "Tally a'hm so sorry".  
  
"Aye", said Tally nodding her head slightly, "he was sick for a long time. Mum says that he wrote in his will that he wanted te be buried in Scotland. He also wrote in his will that he set up a wee farm in Scotland for us to live at. He was keeping it as a surprise for when he retired. Mum says that Mr Toynbee has offered to pay for our flight back to Scotland, but mum says we have te leave tomorow".  
  
"Do ya'll wnat me ta take ya ta see the professor?", said Rogue.  
  
"Aye, thank ye Rogue", said Tally with a sniffle, "i just dunnae know what i'm gogin to tell Evan. I might not even be able te say goodbye".  
  
Rogue nodded sadly and walked with Tally towards the professors study.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, over in Britain, the gang finally made it to the street where the Trpilets appartment was. Logan stopped and smiffed the air.  
  
"You smell that too Creed?", he asked.  
  
Sabertooth sniffed the air befor giving a grunt of surprise.  
  
"But... i thought they'd ditched. Gone ta live a better life", he said.  
  
"Yeah, by stealin' priceless artifacts", said Logan with a frown.  
  
"You...nkow them?", asked Bastet, surprised.  
  
"Know who?", asked Kitty.  
  
"The triplets", said Logan with a growl, "it's them".  
  
"Why would they steal it?", asked Lance.  
  
"They'll get immortality and become omnipitent with it", said Logan, "why wouldn't they want it?".  
  
"Well lets go get 'em before they get a chance ta use it", said Sabertooth with a growl.  
  
The group ran into the block of flats. Bastet pointed to a door.  
  
"This one", she said.  
  
"Sgould you do the honours or me?", said Loagn, turning to Sabertooth.  
  
"It'll be my pleasure", said Sabertooth with a snarl.  
  
With that, he charged at the door, ripping it clean off the wall. The appartment was empty. Sabertooth sniffed the air.  
  
"They've been gone for a long time", he said, "the scent is old".  
  
"They must have trnaslated the message on the sistrum", said Bastet, "they would have gone to Babustis in Egypt".  
  
"If there in Egypt", said Logan, "then thats where were gonna go.Lets move".  
  
The group headed out the door, it was going to be ANOTHER long trip.  
  
  
  
So, you like?. Remember to keep reviewing, it keeps up my self-esteem. Until next time then... 


	9. Leaving one place, arriving in another

Divine inspiration  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry. I can't be bothered with this today. La la la la la de da.  
  
Sorry my chapters are so few and far between at the moment. I'm getting tons of inspiration, unfortunately, its all for future fics, i have at least 6 more planned. But thats only at the moment, more will come no doubt. Whoa ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Hey all you reviewers, here are your few lines of fame!.  
  
Bradleigh - I havent stopped, i'm still going. Of course i remember you chuck!  
  
Eileen - Glad you like Pietro's gifts. Once again, it was one of those ideas that just...well...happened. I'm getting that alot lately.....  
  
Chapter 9 - Leaving one place, arriving in another.  
  
At the Xavier instiutute Tally was talking to the professor.  
  
"So ye se professor", she said, still upset, "you have been wondeful but...i have te leave. I have te be with me family".  
  
"Of course", said the professor with a nod, "we will miss you Tally. But you are right, you need to be with your family at a time like this. Do you need a ride to New York?".  
  
"That would be nice, thank ye professor", said Tally with a sigh, "i just wish i could say goodbye te Evan".  
  
"Yes", said Storm with a sigh, "he will miss you alot. When do you wish to leave?".  
  
"Well. i have te be in Scotland tomorow", she said, "so today would be best".  
  
"Okay Tally", said Xavier, "go and pack up your things. Storm will take you to New York when your done".  
  
"Thank ye professor", said Tally tearfully, and walked out of his study, heading to her room.  
  
"It seems your nephew had bad luck when it come to love Orono", said Xavier with a sigh.  
  
"He's young", said Storm, "he'll find someone. He's just going to have to go thorugh a few...disapointments first".  
  
  
  
A few hours later found Storm parking the X-van in the huge driveway of the Toynbee estate. She, Rogue and Tally got out and walked over to the door.  
  
"Are you okay?", Storm asked Tally.  
  
"I...think so", said Tally with a sigh.  
  
Storm nodded and gave Tally a pat on the shoulder before knocking the door. It wasn't long before Daniel Toynbee's lifelong butler, Martin, opened it.  
  
"Oh hello again", he said to Rogue with a sight smile, then saw Tally and sighed, "i'm awfully sorry Miss McGregor".  
  
"Its okay Martin", she said with a shrug, Martin had always been good friends with her father and mother, it was expected as they were all servants in the same house, "how is mam?".  
  
"She's terribly upset", said Martin, "but it will do her good to see you. Come on, i'll take you to her".  
  
With that, Martin headed into the house, followed by Storm, Rogue and Tally. They finally made it to the servants quaters where a downhearted Penny McGregor was sitting at the long wooden table. She looked up when she heard everyone come in. Her face boke into a smile when she saw her daughter. Penny stood up and ran over to Tally, giving her a hug.  
  
"Och, its soo good te se ye Tally", he said weepily.  
  
"Its good te se ye too mam", said Tally.  
  
It was at his point that Daniel Toynbee chose to enter. He narrowed his eyes slightly at Rogue and Orono as he passed them before smailing at Tally.  
  
"Ah, made it safe and sound i see", he said, "i hope accept my humblest sympathies during this time of great loss".  
  
"I don't think he could be humble if he tried", muttered Rogue before being hushed by Storm.  
  
"Thank ye Mr Toynbee", said Penny, "we cannae thank ye enough for offering te pay for our flight back te Scotland".  
  
"Don't mention it", said Daniel with a smile.  
  
He turned to face Orono and Rogue. He was smiling, but his eyes made it clear that they were no longer welcome.  
  
"Young Tally here is safe now", he said, "you were awfully good bringing her here, but she has to leave pretty soon. Besides, i am sure you have otherwise much more pressing matters to attend to, i shall show you to the door".  
  
With that, he started to make his way towards the door.  
  
"Ah want ta say goodby first", said Rogue, walking up to Tally and giving her a hug.  
  
"Of course", said Daniel, surpressing a groan.  
  
"Ah'll miss ya'll Tally", said Rogue.  
  
"I'll miss ye too Rogue", said Tally, hugging Rogue back, "tell the other i'll miss them will ye?".  
  
"Sure thing", said Rogue.  
  
"Oh Storm", said Tally, "can ye give this te Evan. Tell him i'm really sorry i couldn't say goodbye. I had time te pen this before we left".  
  
She handed Storm an envelope.  
  
"I'll see that he gets it", said Storm, giving Tally a hug, 2be carefull out there".  
  
"I will", said Tally, then whispered, "i think ye better go before Mr. Toynbee looses it".  
  
Storm and Rogue looked over at Daniel, who was trying to remain calm, but not doing a very good job of it.  
  
"Okay, goodbye Tal'", said Rogue, walking away.  
  
"Yes, have a safe journey", said Storm.  
  
With that, they left the room, amost being pushed out the door by Daniel.  
  
"Well goodbye", he said, hurridely, "have a safe trip home".  
  
"Well, ah' can see where Todd gets his stubborness from", said Rogue with a smile.  
  
Daniels eyes narrowed at the soud of his sons name.  
  
"I wondered when you'd bring HIM up", he said, "but now is not the time to chit-chat. Especially about ungreatfull ragamuffins. Good day!".  
  
With that, he slammed the door. Rogue chuckled and looked up to Storm.  
  
"You think he still had parental issues?", she said.  
  
"Definately", said Storm with a laugh.  
  
"Wait 'till Todd finds out he was called a 'Ragamuffin'", said Rogue, "he's gonna love that one!".  
  
Rogue and Storm climbed into the X-van and drove back off to the institute.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, many miles away, the Blackbird was flying over Egypt.  
  
"So where are we supposed ta land this thing?", asked Logan, "i mean, Egypts a pretty big place".  
  
"We need to go to Babusitis", said Bastet, then saw everyone looking at her, "oh, sorry. Its near Zagazig now, the Delta region".  
  
"Thank you", said Logan, flying the jet towards the pointed out place.  
  
Sabertooth arrived up front and took a seat.  
  
"Mosta the kids are asleep", he said, "they've had a long trip".  
  
"I wish I could sleep", muttered Logan.  
  
"Well why don't ya?", asked Sabertooth.  
  
"'Cause i don't trust YOU thats why", said Loagn with a growl.  
  
"Fine", said Sabertooth, narrowing his eyes, "we'll BOTH stay awake then".  
  
"Suit yourself", said Bastet with a shrug, "i'm going to sleep".  
  
She curled up in her seat and rested her head on the headrest.  
  
"Men", she muttered before falling to sleep.  
  
  
  
Okay people, remember to review. I'll try and get chapters up as quickly as possible. I'm just waiting for inspiration to strike. Until next time then..... 


	10. Why men should never be left in charge o...

I turn to you  
  
by Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sidney, thats about it. Well, not counting all of the other characters i created, but, you get the idea...  
  
Dum dum dum dum! Now its time to pay homage to my reivewers!  
  
Muffin elf - Yes, Todd the ragamuffin :). Daniel be a bad father, i think he nbeeds therapy...  
  
Bradleigh - Poor Evie poo!. Mmmmmm, i don't know... i'll have to think........  
  
Eileen - Awww shucks, thanks :)  
  
Okay people, it's my birthday tomorow, so you HAVE to review this chapter, okay?. Please.... I appologise in advance if any guys out there find this chapter insulting. It is actually the same sort of senario i face whenever i go ANYWHERE with my father as navigator. I would also like to apologise to postal workers, mechanics and Mc Donalds staff...yes...well..  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Why men should never be left in charge of a map.  
  
  
  
Bastet awoke a few hours later with a yawn. She sleepily looked out of the window, only to discover that the jet was no longer moving. She looked down to see they had landed in the middle of a desert, miles away from anything. Outside, Sabertooth and Logan were yelling at each other, thank god for sound-proof glass. Bastet sighed and stood up, walking to the back of the jet where a few of the younger mutants had woken up.  
  
"What's happening?", she asked Kitty.  
  
"They stopped about half an hour ago", said Kitty with a sigh, "they have been out there arguing for, like, ages".  
  
"Yeah", said Pietro, crossing his arms, "i'm fed up. This is taking WAY too long. I can't take it!. Ineedtogetout. Youhereme? Ineedtogetout!".  
  
"Calm down Speedy", muttered Lance, he looked like he hadn't long woken up, he turned to Bastet, "you gotta let him out before he gets cabin fever".  
  
"Okay", said Bastet with a sigh, "you can all go out".  
  
"I think i'll pass yo", said Todd, gesturing to the desert outside, "i'm part amphibian. I don't do well in arid conditions".  
  
"Fine, stay in here then", said Bastet, rolling her eyes, "i'll go and find out what's going on".  
  
She opened the door, only to jump aside in shock as a manic Pietro dashed past her, laughing like a hamster on helium. She shook her head as she watched him dash around the sand dunes. She stepped out into the blazing sun and walked over to where Logan and Sabertooth were arguing, a map placed in front of them on a rock.  
  
"What is going on?", she said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ask Mr Navigator here", said Sabertooth, glaring at Logan, " 'I know a shortcut' he says. 'It'll get us there in half the time' he says. Well ya forgot ta mention we'd be bogged down in the middle of the Sahara desert didn't ya runt?".  
  
Bastet turned to glare at Logan.  
  
"We're LOST?", she asked, her tail swishing.  
  
"We are NOT lost", said Logan, studying the map, "i know exactly where i am. I just.....don't know where the everywhere else is".  
  
Bastet threw her hands in the air.  
  
"I can't belive you!", she said, "i gave you specific instuctions on where to go. What is it with you guys?. You have to be so macho and find the way yourselves. And you won't even admit you got us lost, even if we blatantly ARE!".  
  
"I'm not lost", said Logan again, "just give me a sec to get my bearings".  
  
"Get your bearings?", said Sabertooth, "how can you get your bearings?. You've never been here before in ya life!".  
  
"Just shut up and go check on the kids", muttered Logan, "Quicksilver disapeared over that sand dune, i can't hear or smell him anymore. Who knows where he is?".  
  
Sabertooth walked off, muttering that he wasn't a babysitter. Bastet sighed and looked at the map.  
  
"Okay, do you have any idea where we are?", she asked Logan.  
  
"Well.....", said Logan, "i think we are somewhere in this general area".  
  
He moved his hand over the map, showing the entire area of the desert.  
  
"Oh, well that's just great", said Bastet saracastically, "you unbeliveable, stupid, idiotic......MAN!".  
  
She stormed off back into the Blackbird, slamming the door behind her. This woke up the remaining mutants.  
  
"Are ve there yet?", asked Kurt sleepily rubbing his eyes, he looked out of the window, "i guess not".  
  
"Why are we in the middle of a desert?", asked Evan.  
  
"The great Wolverine got us lost", said Bastet bitterly, "thats the last time i trust a guy with anything. EVER!".  
  
"Hey, were'd Pietro go?", asked Lance, "wasn't he with you".  
  
"He ran off by himself", said Bastet, "Sabertooth went after him".  
  
"Sabertooth?", asked Lance worriedly.  
  
"Yeah", said Bastet, looking confused, "why would that be a......".  
  
"GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE RUNT OR I'LL TEAR YA TA SHREADS!".  
  
"Oh", said Bastet, "i guess we better go get him. Come on guys".  
  
Evan, Kurt and Lance stood up. Todd and Kitty remained sitting, Bastet glared at them.  
  
"Well?", she said, crossing her arms, "you comming?".  
  
"I really thought i was clear the first time yo", said Todd, "let me explain it in math for ya. Me plus desert minus water equals BAD. Got it?. Unless ya want ta heave my unconcious body around that is...".  
  
"Okay okay, Frog boy stays", said Bastet with a sigh, then turned to Kitty, "what about you missy?".  
  
"Are you, like, crazy?", asked Kitty, "there is, like, totaly no way i'm going out there. That heat is, like, bad for my complexion".  
  
"Not good enough", said Bastet, "come on, don't make me drag you out".  
  
"I'd like to see you try", said Kitty with a chuckle.  
  
"Okay, you asked for it", said Bastet.  
  
She ran over to Kitty and went to grab her arm, only to phase right through it. She tried a few more time before looking contemplatively at Kitty.  
  
"Okay, you win", she said with a sigh, "but you two get to hold him down once we get him inside".  
  
"Lucky us", said Todd sarcastically, "why don't ya just poke red hot needles under our fingernails while ya at it?".  
  
"Oh, it won't be that ba...", said Bastet, her words were cut off by manical laughter across the dunes followed by a roar, "ok, maybe it will be".  
  
With that, the group set off out the Blackbird. Kurt gave a yelp of pain the second his feet touched the sand.  
  
"Ach. That is hot!", he said, rubbing his feet, "can't ve just let Sabertooth get Pietro?".  
  
"Nope", said Bastet, "now don't be a wimp, come on move it".  
  
The group plodded onwards towards the sound of Pietro's manical laughter and Sabertooth's cursing and roaring. It didn't take them long to find the pair. Sabertooth was sitting on the ground while Pietro was running circles around him, laughing and giggling. The normally tough-as-nails mutant looked as if he was ready to cry.  
  
"I just can't catch him", said Sabertooth, looking mornfully up at the group, "me!, one of the best assasins on the planet and i can't catch a hyperactive teenager. Maybe i'm loosing my touch".  
  
"I doubt that", said Bastet, eyeing Pietro, "i think the heat's got to him. Will someone stop him please?".  
  
"I mean, if i can't catch a sixteen year old, what chance do i have with an adult?", said Sabertooth, putting a clawed hand to his forehead, "I've been an assasin all my life. I don't know what i'd do. What could i do?".  
  
Any mutants near Sabertooth edged away slowly, it seemed that he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Lance looked at Pietro and sighed. He half- heartedly flicked his hand, causing the sand underneath Pietro's feet to give way, trapping the speedy muant up to his neck in sand.  
  
"Hey no fair!", said Pietro, squirming to get out.  
  
"Thank you Lance", said Bastet, "come on Creed, pick up the kid so we can go back to the jet".  
  
"I might be forced to be a postal worker. Or a mechanic. Or, god help me, i might have to work in Mcdonalds!", said Sabertooth, putting his head in his hands, it was obvious they would get no help from him.  
  
"Fine, i'll do it", said Bastet with a sigh, picking up the sqirming Pietro and carrying him towards the jet.  
  
The other students stared at Sabertooth for a while before following her. As they neared the jet, Kitty phased through and ran up to them with a look of panic on her face.  
  
"Whats wrong Kitty?", asked Lance.  
  
"It's Todd", said Kitty, pointing at the jet, "he's fainted or something!".  
  
"Oh boy", said Bastet, "this is NOT my day".  
  
The mutants ran into the jet, Pietro still babbling away to himself. Sure enough, Todd was passed out in one of the chairs. Bastet put Pietro in a chair.  
  
"Evan", she said.  
  
"Got it", said Evan.  
  
Before Pietro could escape again, Evan shot out a few spikes, pinning him to the chair. Bastet walked over to Todd and felt his forehead.  
  
"Todd?, hello, can you hear me?", she shouted, then turned to Kitty, "what did you do to him?".  
  
"Nothing!", said Kitty defensively, "he asked what the time was and then just....passed out!".  
  
"Oh just great", said Bastet, "have we got any liquid on this jet?".  
  
"Errrrrrrrr", said Kurt with a nervous laugh, "ve did have But ve had a party and, vell, ve drank eet all and negleted to tell ze professor about eet".  
  
"Briliant", said Bastet, banging her head on the wall, "look, you guys watch him and Mr Heatstroke over there. I'm going to talk to Logan and get us outta here".  
  
She climbed out of the Blackbird, the sounds of Sabertooth crying somewhere in the distance, and headed towards Logan, who was still looking at his map.  
  
"Do you know where we are yet?", she asked him.  
  
"Not....exactly", said Logan, "but i'm working on it".  
  
"We have no time", said Bastet, "it's now or never".  
  
"Why?", asked Logan, with a sigh.  
  
"Why? Why?", said Bastet manically, "i'll tell you why. I have an assasin who is going through a mid-life crisis. I have a sixteen-year-old Speed Demon who has sunstroke. I have a fifteen-year-old amphibian boy who has passed out from dehydration. And to top it all off, i am lost with a bunch of teenagers in the middle of a desert with the fate of the universe at stake. Thats WHY!".  
  
Logan blinked and backed away slightly.  
  
"Oh", he said, "i'll go get in the jet".  
  
"You do that", said Bastet, "i'll go get Mr Happy".  
  
She headed off in the direction of Sabertooth's rants and soon found herself dragging him along.  
  
"Whats the point?", he wined, "i'm all washed up. Game over!".  
  
"I'll give you 'game over' in a minute", muttered Bastet under her breath.  
  
She pushed Sabertooth into the jet and walked to the cockpit.  
  
"We ready"?, said Logan.  
  
"Yes, lets go already", said Bastet.  
  
Logan pressed the starter button on the jet. Wrrrrrrrrrrphtphphthptt. Logan frowned and tried again. The engine made a spluttering sound and died.  
  
"Errr...i think we got us a problem", said Logan.  
  
  
  
What do you think?. Tell me honestly. Okay, don't forget to Review for the birthday girl people. Until next time... 


	11. Engine trouble

Divine inspiration  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: You know what i own. I don't own X-men:Evolution or its characters. I don't own the twighlight zone. I definately don't own the songs 'Always look on the bright side of life', 'The lumberjack song", or 'The meaning of life' their all from Monty Python.  
  
Its that time again. Lets praise and adore my reviewers.  
  
Pixiechick - Yep, glad you like it, finally i'm getting some inspiration for THIS fic (touch wood).  
  
Eileen - Thanks :). Yep, they are in trouble, tee hee.  
  
Red witch - Yep, read PL, its great. I bet she wishes she never stepped foot out of the other realm now :)  
  
Christina - Glad it makes you laugh, i aim to please.  
  
Miah tolensky - Well....there is still Lancity going on, only toned down a little. My main focus in this fic, romantic wise, is on poor Roguey. Yes, well don't forget about your story, i love it. I can't wait for the next chapter!.  
  
  
  
Happy birthday to me!. Well, this chapters a little...mad, but hey it's REALLY hot over here, i'm sweltering.  
  
Chapter 11 - Engine trouble.  
  
Bastet frowned at Logan through the window of the Blackbird. He was looking at the engine, scratching his head from time to time. He looked contempletive for a second before swearing and kicking the wheel of the jet. Bastet sighed and walked to the back. Pietro was still squirming, begging to be let loose. Todd was still unconcious and as for Sabertooth...He was rocking back and fourth on his seat, hugging his knees.  
  
"My life is over", he muttered.  
  
"Oh for god's sake cheer up!", shouted Bastet, "he's just a teenager! It can't be that bad!".  
  
"Some things in life are bad  
  
They can really make you mad  
  
Other things just make you swear and curse".  
  
Everyone turned to see a singing Pietro, rocking his head from side to side and grinning like someone who had just escaped from a phsyco ward.  
  
"When your chewing on life's gristle  
  
Don't grumble, give a whistle  
  
And this'll help things turn out for the best...and....  
  
ALWAYS LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE OF LIFE".  
  
Everyone winced as Pietro hit a new octave, then began to whistle in- between verses.  
  
"Always look on the right side of life  
  
If life seems jolly rotten  
  
There's something you've forgoten  
  
And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing".  
  
Everyone was looking at Pietro as if he had lost it, which he probably had. At least it had stopped Sabertooth from moaning.  
  
"And always look on the bright side of life  
  
Come on, sing along, you know the words!".  
  
Everyone found themselves joining in, even if they didn't mean to. The only exceptions being Todd, who couldn't sing if he wanted to, and Bastet who felt as if she'd been dropped into the twighlight zone. .  
  
"Always look on the bright side of life  
  
Always look on the light side of life".  
  
Bastet sighed, this was getting irritating.  
  
"Always look on the bright side of death  
  
Just before you draw your terminal breath  
  
Life's a piece of........".  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!", snarled Bastet, causing Pietro to come to an abrupt stop, "i can't take it anymore, i'm going to see Logan".  
  
With that, Bastet stormed out of the Blackbird. As she left, she could hear Pietro starting to sing 'the lumberjack song'. She walked voer to where Logan was staring at the engine of the Balckbird, as if he could frighten it into working.  
  
"What's wrong with it?", she asked, walking up slowly behind him.  
  
"There's sand in the engine", said Logan with a growl, "unless we can get it out, we ain't goin' anywhere".  
  
"Well how do we gat it out?", asked Bastet, crossing her arms.  
  
"We have ta try and sieve it out", said Logan, "any ideas?".  
  
Bastet looked thoughtfull, the smiled.  
  
"I have a plan", she said, heading back to the jet.  
  
"Right everyone", she said as she entered the Blackbird, "we need to sieve out the sand that's clogging the engine or were staying here".  
  
She pointed at Kitty.  
  
"Your going to phase the bottom of the Blackbird", she said.  
  
"But if i phase through a machine....", started Kitty.  
  
"I KNOW", said Bastet, "but all i want you to do is make sure the bottom of the jet is intangable. Lance, can you create a small tremor, you know, just enough to shake the sand loose?".  
  
"Sure...i guess", said Lance with a shrug.  
  
"Godd", she said,then turned to Pietro "you, singing boy. If i let you go, will you get the sand away quickly from the bottom of the jet?".  
  
Pietro nodded furiously.  
  
"And you won't run away?", added Bastet.  
  
Pietro's face fell.  
  
"Well.... okay", he said, "but i'm alowed to sing?".  
  
"Yes", said Bastet with a sigh of defeat, "you can sing".  
  
"Yay!", said PIetro as he was let loose from his spike prison.  
  
"Now are you better Mr Happy?", asked Bastet, turning to Sabertooth.  
  
"Yep", said Sabertooth with a grin, "it's amazing what British comedy can do fer ya".  
  
"Good", said Bastet, "i want you to go and get ready to start the engine when i give the signal. See if we can flush the sand out".  
  
"Vhat about me and Evan?", asked Kurt.  
  
"Kurt, you can help Pietro move the sand. Spikey-boy here can look after sleepy", she said, indicating to Todd.  
  
"Awww man", said Evan, "what did i do to deserve that?".  
  
"Nothing at all", said Bastet, "your the only one among the group thats useless in the mission. Besides, i need SOMEONE to watch him".  
  
"Fine", said Evan sulkily, "but it's not fair".  
  
"My heart bleeds for you kid", said Bastet with a shrug, "come on guys, i want out of this desert".  
  
The small group left the jet. Evan sighed and sat down, crossing his arms. Sabertooth walked into the cokcpit and sat down, ready to start the engine when he was told. Outside, everyone took their positions. Kitty put her hand through the bottom of the Blackbird. Lance reached up and placed his hand on the side of the engine. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated. The engine started to rumble, underneath, sand began to trickle out from where kitty had made it intangible. Pietro and Kurt started to clear up the sand underneath before it collected under the jet and swamped them in. It wasn't long before Pietro started to sing again.  
  
"Why are we here, what's life all about?  
  
Is God really real, or is there some doubt?  
  
Well tonight we're going to sort it all out  
  
For tonight is the meaning of life".  
  
Logan looked at the singing mutant, then turned to Bastet.  
  
"What is he doing?", he asked.  
  
"Singing", said Bastet with a sigh, "don't mock it. It's cured Sabertooth of his depression and it's giving Mr Sunstroke something to do".  
  
"Fair enough", said Logan with a shrug, letting Pietro keep on with his song.  
  
It didn't take long for them to clear the engine. Logan sighed.  
  
"Its now or never", he said.  
  
Bastet waved her hand at Sbaertooth, who nodded and pressed the starter. The engine made a spluttering sound.  
  
"Damm", said Bastet, she motioned for Sabertooth to start again.  
  
Sabertooth growled and tried again, nothing happened. He gave a snarl and punched the dashboard ( A/N is that the right word to use for a jet?. Oh well...). Suddenl;y the engine roared into life.  
  
"Whoooo!", said Pietro, dancing around happily.  
  
"The magic touch", said Sabertooth smugly.  
  
"Right", said Bastet, "now lets get into the jet before anything else happens".  
  
The others nodded and jumped into the jet. As the Blackbird took off into the sky Logan turned to Bastet.  
  
"I think YOU'D better do the navigating", he said with a chuckle.  
  
"For once, i agree with you", said Bastet, as the jet headed towards their destination.  
  
  
  
Well?. What do you think?. Remember to review people :) 


	12. Back on track

Divine inspiration  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zero, squat.  
  
Lets thank those great and wonderous people who go by the collective term as my reviewers shall we?  
  
Foxglove33 - Hey chucks, well i'm always willing to give a Todd fan fix. Did i just refer to myself in the third person?.... Yes, Pietro shouldn't be let out too near the sun, nor should Sabertooth be put in high-stress situations :)  
  
Bradleigh - Can't you just picture him in that little McDonalds hat saying 'You want fries with that?'. It always makes me smile! Mmmmm.... how old am i?. Well i'm a year older than i was last year..Okay, i'm nineteen, i have only one year of being classed as a teenager left! *Runs around in a panic*.  
  
Eileen - As if i'd let anything really bad happen to Toddles :P  
  
Red witch - I got a Monty Python cd for my birthday, i LOVE it, hence the Monty Python songfest. It's all that iv'e had playing. Well i was very tempted to use 'every sperm is sacred', but i decided against it. I dread the offense it may have caused :P  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 - Back on track.  
  
It took another two hours before the group were near any type of civilisation. Logan landed the jet near to a small town.  
  
"Right", said Bastet, "lets go into town. Our priority is to get some fluid into frog-boy here".  
  
Todd was still dead to the world on his seat. The group nodded and started to leave the jet. Sabertooth slung Todd's unconcious body over his shoulder and headed into town with the group. Logan stayed behind to 'keep an eye on the jet', though everyone had a feeling he was going to head to the nearest bar. The group finally made it to a hotel. The clerk looked up.  
  
"Can i help you?", he asked, giving Todd a strange look.  
  
"Yes", said Bastet, it was then that she started to speak Arabic to the clerk.  
  
The teenagers and Sabertooth shuffled about uncomfortably, as people do when a converstaion is going on around them that they don't understand. It wasn't long before Bastet and the clerk had finnished talking. The clerk handed Bastet a key.  
  
"Room thirty one", he said.  
  
"Thank you", said Bastet and motioned the group to follow her.  
  
They made it to their room. Sabertooth carefully put Todd down on the bed.  
  
"Right", said Bastet, "we've only got this room until he's okay. I had to pull some strings to get this".  
  
She motioned at Kitty.  
  
"You go to the bathroom and fill a bowl full of water and a flannel", she said, then turned to Lance , "you go to that mini-bar and get some bottled water. The rest of you...well...just..stand around".  
  
Kitty and Lance nodded and left to get what they were told. Kurt looked over Bastet's shoulder at Todd. Though he'd never admit it, he was worried about his rival.  
  
"Vill he be...okay?", he asked, trying to sound as disinterested as possible, it didn't work.  
  
"We'll see", said Bastet with a sigh, she then turned to Kurt, "i thought you hated him".  
  
"I do", said Kurt quickly, "i don't care at all".  
  
Bastet chuckled and shook her head disbelivingly. It was then that Kitty phased through the wall struggling under the weight of a bowl full of water, doing her best not to spill it everywhere. She put the bowl on the table next to Bastet.  
  
"There you go", she said, "the flannel's already in there".  
  
"Good", said Bastet.  
  
She made sure the flannel was sokaing wet before wringing it out on Todd's face.  
  
"Come on kid", she said.  
  
"Are you SURE you know what your doing?", asked Pietro, tapping his foot impaciently, "i mean, its one of MY friend's life in the balance here".  
  
"Of course i know what i'm doing", said Bastet with a growl, "i have spent my entire existence in Egypt. I know how to treat dehydration. We can't exactly take him to a hospital can we?. Or do you want to try and explain why he has a six foot long green tounge and amphibian DNA?".  
  
"Good point", said Pietro, going quiet for the first time since they left Bayville.  
  
Bastet wrung some more water on Todd's face and waited. Todd suddenly scrunched up his face and moaned.  
  
"Thats it Todd", said Bastet, "come all the way round now".  
  
Todd slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He groaned and put a hand to his head.  
  
"Wh..what the heck happened?", he asked, with a dry, parched voice.  
  
"You passed out", said Bastet.  
  
It was then that Lance came into the room with a bottle of water. He smiled when he saw Todd.  
  
"Hey buddy", he said, "welcome back to the real world".  
  
Todd, however was looking intently at the bottle of water in Lance's hand. Suddenly his tounge shot out and brought the bottle to his hands. Todd opened it and drank the lot in a matter of seconds. He sighed contentedly.  
  
"That's better yo", he said with a smile, then looked around his surroudings, "where are we anyway?".  
  
"Were in a town close to where we want to be", said Bastet, "we needed to stop until you got yourself back on your feet".  
  
"Well give me a sec an' i'll be okay", said Todd.  
  
"We'll wait until your better", said Bastet, "besides, we need to find Logan. I'd rather stay here and watch you, so someone will have to go and look for him".  
  
"Oooh ooooh", said Pietro, bouncing up and down, "pick me, pick me!".  
  
Bastet sighed and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Okay, okay", she said, "but take Evan with you".  
  
"What!", said Evan, "do you have something against me?".  
  
"No", said Bastet, "i just think that you can go and keep the nutcase under control. You've known him the longest".  
  
"It doesn't mean i LIKE being near him", muttered Evan as he was yanked away by Pietro.  
  
"Come on Daniels", he said with a manical laugh, "lets go hunt us a Wolverine".  
  
"Help me", squeaked Evan before being pulled out of sight.  
  
"What happened to Speedy?", asked Todd, sitting up slightly, "did i miss somethin' yo?".  
  
"The sun got to him", said Kitty with a sigh, "you should be thankfull your were unconcious when he started to sing Monty Python songs".  
  
"Mmmmmmm", said Todd, "unconciousness, or listen to Pietro sing, what a choice!".  
  
"I'm sure he'll do an encore preformance if you ask him", said Kitty with a giggle.  
  
Todd's eyes widened at the prospect.  
  
"I think i'll...pass", he said with a chuckle, "hey you guy's ain't got any more of that water have ya?".  
  
"I'll go get some more", said Kurt with a sigh, walking out.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Evan and Pietro were hunting down Logan, it didn't take them long to find him. He was in the hotel bar, playing pool. Pietro ran over to him and clapped him on the back, causing him to miss his shot.  
  
"Damm it!", he said, slamming his fist on the pool table.  
  
Of course, adamantium bones and wood are never a good mix. The table split in half, leaving Logan to stare at it with a look of shock on his face. Pietro backed away slowly, Logan did NOT look happy. Suddenly one of the hotel staff came storming up.  
  
"Excuse me sir", he said, "but i think you had better leave. Now".  
  
"But...", started Logan.  
  
"Go on, off with you", said the man, trying to look intimdating next to Logan and failing miserably, "and tell your friends that they have to get out of the room. It's needed now".  
  
"Fine", grumbled Logan, shoving past the man.  
  
As he passed Pietro, he grabbed him and slung the speed demon over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey!", said Pietro, struggling to get free.  
  
"I'd keep still if i were you", warned Logan, in a very low voice, "it would be really tragic if ya were ta 'slip' onta my claws".  
  
This promtly shut up Pietro. He looked up from Logan's shoulder to see Evan trailing behind them, a smug grin on his face. It didn't take long for the trio to make it into the hotel room. Logan was surprised to see Todd standing up, the kid obviously recruiperated quickly.  
  
"We gotta go, now", said Logan.  
  
"Fine", said Bastet, the blinked at him, "is that Pietro slung over your shoulder?".  
  
"It might be", said Logan with an evil grin.  
  
The group walked out of the hotel and back to the Blackbird. Logan finally let Pietro down. Pietro sulkily sat down, trying to ignore the chuckles and giggles from the rest of the teens.  
  
"We should only be a about an hour from Babustis", said Bastet, sitting down at the cockpit.  
  
"I'll be glad when this is all over", said Sabertooth, "i hate kids. When i get home, i'm just gonna ride my motorbike far, far away and not come back fer at least a month".  
  
"I hear that", said Logan, starting the jet up, once again.  
  
Bastet was right, it didn't take them long to reach their destination. Logan landed the jet in front of a large temple. It was covered in stone cat statues.  
  
"Geee, ya sure didn't hold anythin' back when ya let this get built", said Logan, "it's one heck of a big temple".  
  
"Yeah", said Bastet dreamily, "i miss my adoring public. Oh well, come on, we gotta get inside, i just hope they didn't get there before us".  
  
Sabertooth sniffed the air.  
  
"There here alright", he said, "lets catch us some shapeshifters".  
  
  
  
Yep, thats it for now methinks. Just a note, i don't think that Bastet's temple is still standing, but for this story's purpouses, it is. Don't forget to review, until next time... 


	13. Confrontaion

Divine inspiration  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sidney, the triplets and Pickles. That's about it.  
  
And now, the people who have reviewed this fic. *Plays some award ceremony music*  
  
Eileen - Indeed you are right my friend!  
  
Bradleigh - "I put on womens clothing and hang around in bars!", yes what a fantastic song.  
  
Red witch - Yup Todd's all better now. Glad i'm no the only one that had trouble with FF.net.  
  
  
  
You win praise and adoration!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 - Confrontation.  
  
The group entered the temple. It was almost pitch black inside.  
  
"Todd?", started Lance, "you have night vision, what do you see?".  
  
"Not much", said Todd, his eyes shining in the poor light, "alot'a walls wit' hyloglyphs on 'em. Thats about it".  
  
"It's this way", said Bastet, pushing her way to the front of the group, "i know my way around my own temple".  
  
The gang followed her, hoping that they were going in the right direction. Eventually, a small shaft of light shone into the passageway.  
  
"Finally", said Kitty with a sigh of relief, "we get some light on the situation".  
  
The group followed the lgiht until it led them into a large chamber, filled with burning torches. Dozens of cat statues, large and small, were all around the room. In the middle of all this stood the triplets, Imitate holding the sistrum. They looked up as the group entered.  
  
"See, i told you they'd get to us", said Dopleganger waving her arm at the group.  
  
"What are we gonna do Imitate?", asked Mimic nervously.  
  
Imitate stared at the group and smirked.  
  
"They aern't in full rank", he said, "they shoulde be easy to beat. Mimic, deal with them, Dop and i willl recite the incantaion".  
  
"If they read that", said Bastet, "the world will be in BIG trouble".  
  
"Tell that to him", said Pietro, pointing at Mimic, who had transformed himself into a T-rex.  
  
Mimic raoared and ran towards the group. He noticed Kitty and promtly borught his huge foot down on her. He gave a surprised squeak as she just walked through his leg.  
  
"Sorry, you, like, have to do better than that", she said with a giggle.  
  
Mimic snarled and truned at on the rest of the group. While this was happening, Imitate and Dopleganger were holding up the systrum. They were repating something in Arabic. The torches around the room burnt suddenly brighter.  
  
"Too late, were screwed", said Bastet, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
A bright light sone around the pair, their eyes started to glow red. Mimic looked over to them and changed back to his normal form.  
  
"Come on guys, lay some of that imortality on me", he said.  
  
Imitate flung his arm towards his brother, sending out a beam of red light. Mimic steped back for a second, then his eyes too glew a strange red colour. Immitate turned to the group and smirked.  
  
"I really wish we had time to chat", he said, "but we have a world to take over and a ceratin someone to let loose. Tatty bye".  
  
He clicked his fingers and the three disapeared.  
  
"How did he....", started Evan.  
  
"They are omnipient now", said Bastet, they can do whatever they wish, just be thinking about it.  
  
"Wait....", said Logan, "they said they were gonna free a certain 'someone'. You don't think...".  
  
"Pickles", said Sabertooth with a snarl.  
  
"Well, lets get after them", said Pietro, starting for the door.  
  
Suddenly a rumble could be heard and the ground stared to shake violently.  
  
"That is NOT funny Lance", said Bastet, "were in a really old temple you idiot, the whole thing could collapse on us".  
  
"It isn't me!", said Lance defensively.  
  
"Well if it isn't you", said Logan, "then what's making the ground sh....".  
  
He didn't get to finnish his senance. Suddenly a sea of sand came rushing into the temple, covering everything, including the teenagers. Everyone struggled against the sand, trying to stay upright.  
  
"Okay...now we really ARE screwed", said Bastet.  
  
The sand rose the group higher and higher to the roof.  
  
"Kitty Kurt, you can get outta here. Go", said Logan.  
  
"But..", started Kurt.  
  
"GO!", said Loagn again.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Kurt disapeared in a claud of brimstone while Kitty phased through the wall.  
  
"Well, this is it", said Lance with a sigh, the blinked, "unless.....".  
  
He concentrated. The temple began to rumble even more.  
  
"Are you nuts?", said Todd, "you'll drop the tepmle on us".  
  
Lance ignored Todd's protects and put all of his effort into his power. He jerked his hand to the side and one of the temple wall's collapsed, spilling out the sand, and the mutants, outside.  
  
"Okay....that was impressive", said Logan, then looked at the temple, 2okay, now would be a good time to run".  
  
The temple was now shaking violently, having a truckload of sand rush in, then have an earthquake underneath it had made it unstable. Loosing a supporting wall was the ;ast straw. It swayed dangerously. The group scrambled out of the way as it fell to the ground. Once the dust had cleared Bastet stared at the pile of rubble that was once her centre of worship.  
  
"My temple!", she said, "okay, now i'm mad".  
  
"I think we'd better get back to America", said Sabertooth, "we gotta stop Pickles. If he gets imrtality...do i have ta finnish that sentance?".  
  
"He's right", said Bastet, "but first i'm putting on my cerimonial hunting outfit".  
  
She walked off into the rubble for a minute, fishing around for something. She gave a laugh of delight and picked up a box.  
  
"Hey it wasn't destroyed", she said happily, "i wont be long".  
  
She ran into the Blackbird with the box.  
  
"What the heck?", said Kitty, walking up to the group.  
  
"I think she's lost it", said Evan with a nod.  
  
A few seconds later, Bastet emerged. She was wearing a lion-cloth and a VERY tattered piece of clothing for, for the lack of a better word, a top. All the bot's jaws dropped. A grin spread across Pietro's face.  
  
"Hey do you think we could convince Sidney to get one of them. She looks pretty darn ho....", he stopped in his tracks, noticing the death-glare he was getting from Todd, "errr....never mind".  
  
"Right", said Bastet with a nod, "all i have to do is touch my sistrum and i get all my power back. Of course, those three ARE all powerfull now and i'm...welll...i'm a mortal.. I think we might have a shot, but we'll need help".  
  
"We can stop off at the mansion on the way to Stokes', pick up whoever we can", said Logan, getting into the Blackbird, "come on, we gotta move".  
  
The group piled into the jet once again. After a few hours, they landed in the mansion grounds. Xavier wheeled out.  
  
"I have contected Jean and Scott, they won't be able to make it in time", he said, "but Rogue's here, as is Storm".  
  
"And Tally", Kurt reminded him.  
  
"Errr...no, Tally isn't there", said Xavier, he really didn't want to go into the subject right now.  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Evan.  
  
"We'll tell ya'll later", said Rogue, running out with Storm close behind, "we gotta get ta Stokes' now!".  
  
  
  
Yes, i know it was a short chapter, but, hey, i'm limted to small bouts of inspiration at the moment. Remember to review, until next time chucks! 


	14. THE battle (insert dramatic music here)

Divine inspiration  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: Do i LOOK like Stan Lee? I got the 'bodies dropping for the sky' idea from the movie Dogma. Bet that makes you wonder.  
  
Hail to the reviewer, reviewer, reviewer Hail to the reviewer, reviewer person.  
  
Bradliegh - Yes we all HATE Pickles. He's so evil, he could beat Dr Evil in an Evil contest. Yes, poor Evie pooo, i just can't help being mean to him, and i LIKE his character. Mmmmmmm i must be nicer to him in the future...  
  
Dog face - Whoha ha ha ha ha. I have you under my power! Yes...i think i need to sleep.  
  
Eileen - I love making people panic about cliffhangers. Maybe i'm just a little bit evil too.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 - THE battle (insert drimatic music here).  
  
  
  
The Blackbird landed on the grounds of the Stokes Maxium Sercurity Facility. The place was a deathly quiet. Kitty was the first out of the jet, phasing through the side. Her eyes widened at the sight before them.  
  
"Oh my god", she said shakily.  
  
"What?", said Lance, opening the Jet's door and stepping out, then he saw it, "oh...man".  
  
Littered all around on the floor were bodies of guards. The place was a bloodbath.  
  
"I guess were too late", said Storm looking around.  
  
"You got that right toots", came a voice.  
  
Out of the shadows stepped Imitate. His eyes glowed eirlily and he seemed to radiate power. Suddenly a body dropped right at Kitty's feet from the sky. She gave a squeal of fright and hid behind Lance. The mutants looked up to see a all-too-familiar winged figure flying around. It was Pickles. He had something in his arms. Imiatate looked up and grinned.  
  
"He's been doing that for hours now", he said with a chuckle, "he's got a lot of pent up aggression in him. He's just picking them up and dropping them".  
  
Pickles suddenly dropped whatever he was holding and letting it fall to the ground. As soon as it hit the ground, it was obvious what it was, it was a guard.  
  
"Thats...gross", said Rogue.  
  
"They deserved it".  
  
The gang looked up to see Pickles coming down to land. His eyes were also glowing a deep dark red. Bastet groaned.  
  
"You gave him divinity too?", she said, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"Of course", said Imitate with a shrug, "he should have it. Now the four of us are immortal, we are unstoppable. To top it all off, we're omnipitent, it's time we righted a wrong".  
  
"What are ya talkin' about bub?", asked Logan.  
  
"Its time we brought back mother!", said Imiatate with a manical laugh.  
  
"Morgan!", said Todd, "but shes....".  
  
"Not for long", said Imatiate, "brothers!, sister!, lets do this".  
  
"You can't use your power to bring back the dead!", shouted Bastet, running forward, "the mess it would make would be unbeliveable. You can't open the gates to the underworld, everything will come out, not just your mother. You'll destroy us all!".  
  
"I don't care", said Imitate indifferently, "we're immortal. We will be able to see you lot die. I think i'll enjoy this".  
  
Pickles grinned at Bastet.  
  
"You know, i always found Sidney attractive, but she was a fighter. I think you might be a little less....resistant to my persuits. The i'd get the best of both worlds", he said, walking over and running a hand through her hair, "he sniffed the air around her. You smell just as good as her. You look good in that little thing that your not wearing".  
  
"Back off ugly", warned Todd.  
  
"Theres the pot calling the kettle black", chuckled Pickles, "but i haven't got the time to fight with you people now. It's time to do some resurection".  
  
He walked off to stand next to Mimic and Dopleganger. Imitate had hold of the sistrum, grinning. He suddenly rammed the sitrum into the ground and waved his hand over it. The ground began to shake again. Lance frowned, he was more in touch with the earth than anyone, and he could tell that the earth did NOT like this one bit.  
  
"Will ya quit screwing around with my element please", he said, shaking his head.  
  
"We have to stop them before it's too late", said Bastet, "if they open the gates to the underworld. Its game over for the enitre planet".  
  
"Vell lets just get the stick", said Kurt.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
In a second, Kurt was standing next to the sistrum. He put his hand on it to try and pull it out of the ground. He felt a sudden and intense burning sensation. He yelped in pain and let go of the sistrum, only to be picked up by Mimic and thrown back to the group.  
  
"That hurt", said Kurt, rubbing his hand.  
  
"Once they have power over it, only I can touch the sistrum without getting hurt", said Bastet, "you think you can 'port me over there Kurt?".  
  
"Sure thing", said Kurt standing up.  
  
Dopleganger was listening to this and chuckled evily. She flicked a hand at Kurt and he suddenly fell to the ground unconcious.  
  
"I think not", she said.  
  
"Dam it", said Bastet.  
  
The ground began to shake even more violently and a big crack started to appear in the ground. Bastet looked at it with wide eyes. She swiftly turned to Lance.  
  
"Can you keep that thing small?", she asked, pointing to the crack.  
  
"I'l try", said Lance with a shrug.  
  
He rolled his eyes to the back of his head and concentrated, willing the ground to move back to it's normal position. Whatever was controling the ground was strong, very strong. Lance gave a groan of pain and put all he had into keeping things stable, trying to overpower the sistrum's power as he was doing it.  
  
Bastet turned to Pietro.  
  
"He can't keep that up for long", she said, "get me over there now. Everyone else, try to keep the goons occupied will you?".  
  
Pietro nodded and picked up Bastet, speeding her over to where the trpilet's and Pickles were standing before they could notice. Bastet reached out to grab the sistrum only to be stopped in her tracks by Pickles. He waggled a finger at her.  
  
"Ah ah ah", he said with a chuckle, "you can't go about....".  
  
He was stopped in his tracks as Pietro started to run around him, creating a whirlwind. The large mutant was picked up and spun around, roaring loudly. Pietro kept him up in the air for a while longer before slamming him into the wall. Pickles dropped to the ground, unconcious. Imitate frowned.  
  
"He's not as good a warrior as mother said he would be", he said, shaking his head, "oh well. Lets see if you can handle this".  
  
He made the ground shake even more violently, causing the crack to go even bigger. Lance was having a hard time with this and he sank to his knees. The pressure in his head was now emense, he couldn't hold the ground closed for much longer. Meanhwile, Dopleganger and Mimic were being kept busy by Todd, Evan and Kitty. Mimic had turned into a enormas hawk and was trying to grab Kitty, only to phase through her. Mimic sreached and dive-bombed her again, this time Kitty phased straight thorugh the ground. Mimic misjuged his swoop and fell to the ground. This was all the time Todd needed to leap on top of him, knocking him out. Evan was also fighting Dopleganger with little difficulty, he just kept throwing spikes at her, it didn't stop her, but i kept her attention away from the sistrum. That only left Imitate guarding the sistrum. He stared down at Bastet.  
  
"It's just you and me now, ex-goddess", he said with a smrik.  
  
The distant rumble of thunder could be heard.  
  
"Correction", said Bastet, "its just you and me and her".  
  
She pointed skywards. Imitate looked up in time to see Storm throw a lightning bolt as him knocking him to the ground. Bastet saw this as her chance and leapt for the sistrum, grabbing it. The second her hand made contact with the wood, a blinding flash of light swept the area. The ground stopped rumbling. Lance quickly clapped his hands together, closing up the crack. He then gave a yell of pain and collapsed. Everyone stopped fighting to look at Bastet, her eyes glowed breifly then suddenly she dropped to the ground. Everything went quiet.  
  
  
  
Whoa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!. BIG cliffhanger, ain't i EVIL?. Actually, i'm not that evil, i decided to put the next and final chapter up today, 'cause i wouldn't want to see you guys panic. 


	15. Sealed with a kiss

Divine inspiration  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Dislcaimer- I won very little in this world. X-men evolution isn't on the list, neither is the 'wax on, wax off' comment, thats also from Dogma. Guess what movie i've been watching...  
  
Heres the last chapter people, i have been mercifull. Yes, i have.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 - Sealed with a kiss.  
  
Everone looked around in awe for a second, wondering what to do. As usual, Pietro was the first to speak.  
  
"Is it over?".  
  
Another flash of light hit the area, causing everyone to close their eyes. Once they opened them again there was an extra figure standing not far off from where Imitate lay. She looked like any normal woman, except for the fact that she had the head of a cat. She had the sistrum held in one hand, she looked around and grinned  
  
"It's good to be in my own body again", she said, her voice was soft, yet held great power.  
  
Loagn blinked.  
  
"Let me guess, your Bastet", said Pietro.  
  
"Indeed i am", she said, "we did it".  
  
"But, look at the mess", said Kitty, "and Lance, and Kurt,and Sidney. What about all the guards and the trpilets and..and...".  
  
Bastet held up a hand, hushing her.  
  
"No worries", she said, clapping her hands together, "wax on, wax off".  
  
There was suddenly another blinding flash of light. Everyone found themselves at the mansion. Kurt and Lance were standing up, as was Sidney.  
  
"What the......", she said, blinking, "what happened?. What am i doing inside and......", she looked down, "what the heck am i wearing?".  
  
Bastet smiled.  
  
"Welcome back", she said, then chuckled, "i appologise, i'll just take that back".  
  
She waved her hand at the still very confused Sidney. The battle consume was replaced by Sidneys ordinary clothes.  
  
"Thats better", said Bastet, then noticed everyone staring at her, "don't worry. Everything is as it once was. The triplets and Pickles are locked away in Stokes, no one is dead. You should give yourselves a clap on the back, you saved the universe".  
  
"Wow, you can, like, fix it that quickly", said Kitty, blinking in amazement.  
  
"Of course", said Bastet, "i owe you all a great debt of gratitude. I canno't offer much, but as a protector godess of the home, i will gaurentee you that i will ALWAYS watch over your familes, when you have them of course".  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Oh yes, one more thing", she snapped her fingers and turned to the Brotherhood, "your house is ready now. I hope you like it".  
  
Lance blinked.  
  
"But it isn't ready for....oh", he smiled, "thank you".  
  
"Don't mention it", said Bastet, she turned to Sidney, "you gave me alot, even if you yourself wasn't there to help. I owe you more than anything. Tell me, what would you like your first-born child to be?".  
  
Sidney looked at the Goddess as if she'd gorwn an extra head.  
  
"Errrr...i'm fifteen", she said, "i'm not planning to have kids for a long, long...".  
  
"I know", said Bastet, rolling her eyes, "but when your ready, i mean...".  
  
"Well", said Sidney, swishing her tail thoughtfully, "i guess i wouldn't mind a daughter...".  
  
Bastet nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"It shall be done", she smiled, "righty ho, i'd better go and see MY family. My son and Sister must be going crazy without me".  
  
She waved to the group.  
  
"Farewell and thank you", she said.  
  
The Goddess then disaperaed in a flash of light.  
  
"Okay...that vas....vierd", said Kurt.  
  
"Someone want to explain this to me?", said Sidney.  
  
  
  
A few hours later found Evan sitting outside in the garden. In his hand was the letter that Tally had sent to him. He couldn't belive she was gone. Evan sighed and read it again, for the hundreth time.  
  
Dear Evan.  
  
I really don't know how to tell you this, so please bear with me. I really wish i could tell you this in person, but i can't. As your aunt has probably told you, my father passed away, leaving me and my mam a farm in Scotland. Mam has waited for an oportunity like this for years. She wants to be able to strike out on her own, not have to be a servant anymore. This is her chance, but i can't leave her to do it on her own. She needs me with her, especially with dad gone, i wouldn't be much of a daughter if i left her alone right now. I know this must be hard for you to hear, but i can't foresake my family for anything, i hope you understand. If you still want to stay in touch, i will write to you, but i hear long-distance relationships never work out, and to tell you the truth, i doubt i will ever return back to America. You are an excelent person and any girl is lucky to have you. I will miss you alot Evan and i really wish thing could have worked out diffrently. I hope you understand. Goodbye and good luck. Lots of love,  
  
Tally.  
  
Evan sighed again and closed up the letter. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Evan?".  
  
He spun around to see Sidney, he tried to give a smile, but failed.  
  
"Hi Sid", he said, holding up the letter, "shes gone".  
  
Sidney nodded sadly.  
  
"Yeah, i know", she said, "you okay?".  
  
Evan shrugged.  
  
"NOt really", he said, "i guess i'm just doomed to have bad luck with relationships".  
  
"I don't think so", said Sidney, giving Evan a hug, "listen, you'll find someone. You never know who's around the next bend".  
  
"I guess your right", he said with a sigh, then looked up, "you leaving soon?".  
  
Sidney nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we went to see the house. Bastet made a great job of it".  
  
"You remember anything about what happened?".  
  
"Nope, and to tell you the truth, i don't think i want to", said Sidney.  
  
"I guess not", said Evan, standing up, "if you don't mind, i'm going to my room to be miserable".  
  
"Don't be TOO miserable", said Sidney with a chcukle, watching him go.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Pietro was in what used to be his room, packing up the last of his stuff. He heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in", he shouted.  
  
He was surprised to see Rogue.  
  
"Errr...hi", she said, shyly, very un-rougelike.  
  
"Hi", said Pietro, continuing to put stuff in his suitcase, trying to hide his embarrasment of the situation at hand.  
  
"You nearly finnished packin'?", she asked.  
  
"Yep, we'll be out from under your feet in no time", said Pietro.  
  
"Good", said Rogue with a laugh, "'cause ya'll were REALLy irritatin'. It was like livin' at the Brotherhood place all over again".  
  
"Yeah", said Pietro with an uneasy chuckle, finishing packing, he turned around to face her, "you okay"?.  
  
"Yeah", said Rogue.  
  
"Good".  
  
There was an awkward silence. Pietro picked up his bags.  
  
"Well...see ya around", he said, heading for the door.  
  
"Pietro", said Rogue, stopping the speedy mutant in his tracks.  
  
"Yeah?".  
  
Rogue tried to pluck up the courage to say how she felt, but failed.  
  
"Nothing", he said with a sigh.  
  
Pietro shrugged and left the room. Rogue looked out of the window to see him dash up to Lance's jeep. Freddy, Sidney and Todd were already in it, waiting to leave. Lance was saying his goodbye to Kitty. Rogue then saw the professor wheel out.  
  
"If you ever need a place to stay...", he started.  
  
Lance held up a hand.  
  
"Yeah", he said, "we know. Thanks for your help".  
  
He gave Kitty a quick kiss before hopping into the jeep and started it up. Rogue sighed as she saw them drive away. Maybe next time....she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
Everyone get out your tissues. So did you like?. I hope you did!. Well thats it for this fic, but my next one should be up today. I had a big rush of inspiration today. Look out for 'Quantum Leaped', comming soon. Remmeber to review people... 


End file.
